Internal Affairs
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan have a secret. What will Sam and Savannah do when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant!" She whispered as they hurried toward the conference room.

He was slightly out of breath having to jog down the hall to catch up with her.

"What?"

Gently grabbing her arm he stopped her. He didn't know what to say next he knew he should be happy for her and Sam but he couldn't help but feel that his chances with her were gone forever now.

"Congratulations?" He uttered not sounding very congratulatory.

She looked at him he knew that look she wasn't happy. In fact, she was angry. She'd always talked about having babies and she was so good with Jack and Henry.

"Really Morgan? That's all you have to say is, congratulations?"

"What else am I supposed to say? I'm sure Sam is excited, right?"

She turned to face him hands on her hips and red-faced.

"Sam uses protection!"

Then without another word she stormed off down the hall leaving him alone with his mouth open…speechless. It felt like hours before he found the feeling in his feet again and when he did he walked stiffly toward the conference room where everyone sat waiting for him. He couldn't help but see the irritation on his boss' face and the anger on Garcia's. He needed to talk to her, explain, to say…what exactly? She was pregnant…and he was responsible but he was with Savannah lock stock and barrel after all he'd professed his love and given her a key to his home and…oh shit…he was screwed!

 ** _Flashback…2 months ago…_**

 _They'd promised not to mention it…ever! They were friends…best friends and both of them were in relationships with amazing people that made them happy but here they were in bed in each other's arms…naked!_

 _He'd called around midnight the team had just gotten back from a horrific case in New York and he needed his solace to chase the demons and nightmares away. He sat in her parking slot and waited for her to answer her phone. He closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing praying she wouldn't be pissed, knowing deep down that she'd never send him away._

 _"Hello?" She said sleepily._

 _"Hey…"_

 _She was completely awake now. He sounded terrible. Cases involving children seemed to send him to a dark place that awakened memories of his childhood terrors._

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Downstairs."_

 _"Come on up, Hot Stuff."_

 _He drug his tired body from the truck and made the two flights to her door taking the steps two at a time. She was there with the door open; he swore to himself that she was an angel from Heaven. She pulled him inside and closed the door locking it behind them._

 _"Pick your poison."_

 _"Beer."_

 _"You got it. Make yourself comfortable."_

 _She headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle from the refrigerator. She always had beer for him; she was a wine drinker but she spent more money on his favorite beer than she did on cheap wine. She returned to the couch handing him the beer and then taking a seat next to him. It was bad he was so quiet she saw the pain all over him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close._

 _"Talk to me, Garcia." He whispered._

 _"About what?" She asked._

 _"I don't care just talk."_

 _And so she did and for the next three hours and nearly a six pack later she'd talked about everything from her childhood to the next Star Trek convention. The beer had numbed his senses and the sound of her voice had distracted him from the memories of the three pre-teen boys who'd been kidnapped, raped and strangled to death. They'd gotten to them too late and all of them had died the last one in Morgan's arms. He drained the bottle and set it on the table along with the other empty ones._

 _"I can't do this any more, Garcia."_

 _"Baby Boy, I know this case was horrible, I mean beyond horrible but it's what you do! You get the bad guys, the sickos…"_

 _"I can't do this any more, Garcia!"_

 _"Derek…"_

 _"No, I can't do this…I mean us…like this…"_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _She felt him tighten his grip around her shoulders._

 _"I need you…I need you more than just a friend."_

 _"Derek, I think we need to talk about this when you're sober and thinking…"_

 _Then before she could finish he pulled her up toward his face and captured her mouth silencing her excuses and denying her fears and refusing to hear her reasons for why he couldn't do what he'd wanted to do for years. He kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth, which had given him little resistance. She stiffened in his grip then relaxed as he persisted in taking her mouth while his tongue ran rampant conquering her will and reason to stop him._

 _The alarm clocked woke them…Them? She struggled to untangle herself from his grip as she fumbled in the hazy blur of morning to find the clock's, 'off' button. She had no excuse and she remembered every touch and brush of his hands on her body. She'd fantasized about that which she thought was impossible until now. Even with him drunk out of his mind he'd made love to her like no other man had. She felt his steamy breath on her neck as he plunged himself into her. The fire he created within her threatened to consume her and she could think of any better way to die. Now here they were she wondered if he'd remember; if he'd regret what they had done. She wanted to run to leave the bed and cover her naked sweaty, pleasured body before he woke but he seemed to sense her desire to escape and so he held on as if his life depended on their connection._

 ** _End Flashback…_**

"We promised not to talk about it!" She whispered.

"I think we need to talk about it, don't you think?"

He held her in the room as the rest of the team filed out pretending that they were not witnessing the scene in the far corner of the room.

"Well, now is not a good time. You've got a case!"

"Garcia! Stop! You just told me you were pregnant damn the case!"

"I don't know what you want me to say!"

"What are you going to do?"

"What? What do you mean, what am I going to do? I'm going to have this baby, Derek! If you don't want to have anything to do with it, fine!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course I want to have something to do with it, it's my baby! I want this baby too! That's not what I meant!"

He wanted it all…the baby...her…everything that it meant for them both, yet like always he kept his feelings to himself. He pulled her to him holding her against his chest. He knew the others were staring as they pretended to leave for the elevators. He didn't care this was life changing. He couldn't leave her without knowing where he stood where they stood with each other.

"I'm scared, Derek."

"Me too but you're not alone, Baby Girl. I'm not going any where, okay?"

She shook her head against his chest as he planted a kiss on her head. He tightened his grip as his world began to close in on him and he didn't know how to make it stop and right itself. He'd loved her since forever and had never given her any indication that he did. Both of them were reasonable, sane (well, most of the time) adults who knew the consequences of impulsive actions. In their line of work they'd seen the results of actions done in the heat of passion but still they'd allowed themselves that moment of irresponsible, inexcusable, unbridled emotion and here they were faced with the real life consequences of what they had done. It wasn't just about them, that would be too easy. She was with Sam and he was with Savannah and both couples had committed themselves to each other in very tangible and public ways.

"Go!"

She pushed herself away from him. She saw the helpless, puzzled look in his eyes that mirrored her own look of utter terror.

"What? But?"

"I said, go the team is waiting."

He stood a moment more lost as to which way to turn even though he knew the elevator was only steps behind him. His feet felt like they'd been sealed in concrete blocks that were too heavy for him to lift.

"Garcia, we need to talk?"

Still that look of terror shone in his eyes. Her stomach flipped and churned and her mind began to quickly calculate how long it would take her to reach the bathroom…or maybe the trashcan in her office. He watched her hand fly to her mouth and her cheeks bulge as she quickly turned and ran down the hall toward her office.

"I'LL CALL YOU WHEN WE LAND!" He yelled as he turned reluctantly and fled toward the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam**

He trusted her. More than he'd ever trusted a woman. She was more than he'd ever expected or thought he deserved. Penelope was who she was unashamedly, unapologetically and perfectly aware and comfortable with the fact that she was different and unique in every way. She was free with her emotions and cared without restraint for everyone around her. If Sam had a picture of near perfection, it would be Penelope Garcia.

There was one thing that had bothered him and that was her friendship with Derek Morgan. He wanted to believe that he was secure enough in himself and in his relationship with Penelope to not be threatened by the friendship the two shared. He was well acquainted with her former boyfriend's angst when it came to the friends and co-workers and he promised himself not to be so foolish. So her remained silent. But every time she called to cancel a date or announced that she was spending time with Morgan his heart fluttered and a sense of doom overcame him.

As happy as he was with Penelope he'd begun to feel desperate as if he was running out of time. It was nothing specific he could put his finger on but he felt less and less secure in them and their future. He had to do something to win her, truly win her. The two of them had never discussed marriage in the last two years but he assumed it was what every woman wanted even though she wasn't just any woman.

Here he was looking through the window of the mall's jewelry store pondering a move he wasn't sure he wanted. What he was sure of was that he wanted her forever he just wasn't sure how to make it happen not as long as Derek Morgan was in her life. Reluctantly, he stepped inside and with all the nerve and courage he could muster he returned the smile of the elderly woman behind the counter.

 **Derek**

He loved her; he'd always loved her and nothing and no one would ever change that. He was fearless in the presence of danger and evil was a mere dragon to be slain. It was nothing to face down a killer, rapist or child molester; he'd done it countless of times without so much as a flinch. But she scared him; absolutely terrified him and he'd resigned himself to being a fake, a fraud a coward when it came to loving her.

The night they'd spent together was something he'd wanted for eleven years. The next morning the two of them had sworn it was a mistake and blamed it on the alcohol swearing to never talk about it again…ever! He still remembered the pain in his gut when he agreed to honor her request. It wasn't a mistake his heart had told him as much and in the moment he never considered the consequences…he never considered Savannah.

Savannah didn't deserve his betrayal. He'd been a fraud in her life too. He wanted to love her but his feelings for Penelope made that impossible. It should have been so easy. Savannah was gorgeous, smart, kind and patient. He knew she wanted more; more perhaps then he'd ever be able to give yet she remained hopeful. He pretended to not hear the desperation and desire in her voice when she talked about children and their future. He wanted it all too he even saw himself giving her the ring just like he'd given her the key to his home. The thought made him sad and hesitant…it made him think of Penelope.

 **Savannah**

She still couldn't believe that Derek had actually invited her…pleaded actually…to live with him in one of the amazing homes he'd restored. Things had been rocky with him always gone and always more committed to his job than to her. When he was home his mind seemed so far away. But he tried to be the man she wanted and needed. She loved him for it even though she knew he could never fulfill half of the promises he'd made. It had taken her awhile to unpack still finding it hard to believe that he was serious and determined to make her feel as if this was their sanctuary. He wanted desperately to make their relationship work.

She wanted it all with him…marriage…babies, all of it. Her life had revolved around school then her career for so long that she'd missed a big chunk of living. Now, looking over her life, at her accomplishments she realized none of it meant anything if at the end of the day she went home alone.

Babies, she'd been thinking about that a lot lately. Rubbing circles over her stomach she admired her profile in the mirror. She'd been feeling under the weather for the last several days and she couldn't help but wonder how she would look, what he would say and what it would mean if she were pregnant? He'd been reluctant to talk about having a baby together. He always seemed to tense slightly whenever she broached the subject with him. Still, having his child growing inside her made her feel safe. Derek was an honorable man and he'd do right by her. A baby… yes, it would be the last thing she needed to make him stay.

Penelope

 _"How could she be so stupid?"_ She thought to herself. She knew better! She'd been in denial for the last several weeks knowing yet denying the early morning upset stomach and the aversion to smells and the taste of her favorite hot morning brew. Neither one of them were impulsive or reckless; their jobs had taught them the consequences of that. But she was pregnant; pregnant with her best friend's baby. She saw the wide-eyed look of panic on his face when she dropped the Pee-bomb on him.

Penelope knew Derek and he would do the right thing. He'd stick by her side and take care of his responsibilities…not because of any deep feelings…she knew he didn't love her that way. He'd do it because they were friends; best friends and nothing more.

But…she loved him…deep in the pit of her being she loved Derek Morgan. He was her hero and he'd be her hero again. The thought of him giving up everything, his life, and his love for Savannah made her sick to her stomach. So, it came back to the same old question, how could she be so stupid?

Absentmindedly, she rubbed circles around her stomach as she stared at her profile in the bathroom mirror. This had been her third trip there since the team had left and each time she found herself doing the same thing. Looking intently at her body, wondering and daydreaming about how it would feel…she knew how it would feel…amazing, glorious…to have his baby growing inside of her. Suddenly, she panicked and the woman who owned Derek's heart flashed before her eyes. They were friends and Savannah was a great lady. Damn! She thought to herself. Her hand froze and tears began to well up in her eyes. This could never be…she could never have Derek that way. He was already taken and he'd made his choice.

Then there was Sam. He had been hurt in the past yet he'd found the courage to trust her completely. He'd helped her pick up the pieces after Kevin and she was grateful. But gratefulness wasn't love and she wanted to love Sam; he deserved it. After all he had done for her it was the least she could do.

 _"How could I be so stupid?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**New York – Afternoon –**

Morgan walked ahead of the others as they headed toward two SUV's parked just outside the hanger where the jet would sit until they were ready to go home. He dialed her number and waited nervously for her to pick up. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to concentrate on a serial murder case in New York when Penelope was in Quantico alone and no doubt in a state of panic over their situation.

"Derek?"

"Hey Baby Girl. Are you okay?"

"What do you think, Derek?"

Her voice had the same bite as it had earlier that morning. He felt guilty for not being there even though he had no choice in the matter.

"Baby Girl…I'm so-"

"Derek I swear if you apologize I'll erase you from the planet!"

"I just…I don't know…I wish I was there with you…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"Yeah." Then watching as the others loaded their bags into the SUV's and climbed in and closed the doors he spoke again. "We've landed and we're headed to the police station."

"Got it. I'll talk to you later." Her voice seemed a little softer now.

"Garcia…"

She exhaled and rubbed her temples with her thumb. She had a dull headache and it was only going to get worse as the day went on. She wanted to scream and yell but it wouldn't help. So she waited hoping that another apology wasn't coming.

"Yeah."

"We'll figure this out, okay? I'm not going anywhere, you here me?"

"Morgan…this is not how I…"

"Baby Girl I know what you're thinking. Just hold on until I get back okay? We'll get through this."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Baby Girl…I love you."

Then the phone went dead. He didn't give her a chance to respond or to think or to ask what his declaration meant. He'd tell her when he returned and this time he'd make her understand that his love meant more than friendship. He would make her understand that he was in love with her and he would make things right for the both of them.

 **Quantico, VA-**

Sam had pulled the black velvet box from his pocket a dozen times in the last hour. He'd made reservations at her favorite restaurant and now he nervously paced the floor of his home trying to find the words to convince her to marry him. She hated surprises but maybe tonight would be an exception. So, putting the small box back into his pocket he picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.

"I have your results back, Dr. Hayes. I asked the lab to rush them just like you asked."

Savannah sat nervously in her office clinching her phone as if her life depended on it. She'd rushed to the lab and called in a favor; she so wanted to be able to give Derek good news when he got home. So she released a breath and waited.

"What does it say? Am I pregnant?"

"Your test was negative for pregnancy, doctor." There was a pause before Savannah responded. "Doctor? I hope that's what you wanted to hear."

"Um…yes, of course. Thank you Stella. I owe you one."

"Not a problem, doctor."

Savannah ended the call. It wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear that she was pregnant; pregnant with Derek's baby. Now she had nothing, no leverage. She couldn't help but feel as if he was slipping away even though time and time and again he'd reassure her that he was all in. Now all she could do was hope he meant it.

Penelope saw Sam's face flash across her screen. She dreaded speaking with him and she didn't realize until now how tired she was of pretending that they could last forever. How could they? She was caring another man's baby; a baby she had every intention on keeping and raising. How would he feel about her when she told him the truth that she had cheated with the very man she'd sworn was just a friend?

"Sam?"

"Hi Penelope!"

He sounded so chipper…and happy.

"Why are you calling me…at work…you never call me at work…is everything okay…are you okay?"

"Yes…yes, slow down. I'm fine, everything's fine. I know I don't normally call you at work but I just wanted to hear my beautiful, amazing girlfriend's voice."

"Oh, oh, okay…that's okay then. So, how are you?"

"Well, I'd be better if you'd agree to go to dinner with me tonight."

"Oh, I don't know Sam. The team just landed in New York and it's a bad one. I may have to work late. How about if I call you later?"

"You have to eat, right? How about I pick you up around seven and bring you back afterwards? That way if you have to work at least I can rest peacefully knowing the woman of my dreams has had a proper meal."

She wanted to say, no. She wanted to tell him she wasn't hungry because she just found out that she was pregnant with Derek's baby. She wanted to apologize, to ask the universe for a do-over; she wanted to…escape her life and bury herself under twenty feet of sand.

"Okay, Sam I'll see you at seven."

"It's a date."

She could practically hear his smile over the phone. She needed to come clean, she prayed she'd be able to hold down dinner and hold back her tears if just long enough to get through the night.

 **New York –**

Morgan frowned as Savannah's name flashed across his phone. It was odd that she'd call him in the middle of the day. Her schedule was just as crazy as his.

"Hey Savannah."

"Hello Sweetheart. I bet you're surprised to hear from me."

"Yeah this is a surprise. Is everything okay?"

"Of course, silly! Are you trying to say I can't call my man when I want to?"

"No of course not, I'm just surprised…"

"I'm just kidding, Derek. My goodness that case has you wound too tight."

"Yeah, I guess it does. I'm sorry."

"No worries. I still love you…forever and ever."

He felt like a fraud. He knew what she wanted to hear; she'd only said it so he would say it back. It was one of her games she'd play when she needed him to confirm his love for her. But he couldn't say it not and mean it anyway. It would just be another lie. She was waiting…waiting to hear the words.

"Love you too." Then before she could continue the game. "Savannah, the team's waiting on me I've gotta go."

"Oh- Oh, okay. Don't let me keep you."

"Savann-"

He felt like a heel.

"No, it's okay really. Go."

"I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodbye, Savannah."

Just as he was about to end the call she said the three words that drove the nail in his coffin.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay?"

 **Vicente's Ristorante – Evening –**

She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Sam's eyes were fixed on Penelope as she followed the hostess to their table. He was lucky, damn lucky to have a woman like her. He was more certain than ever that he was making the right decision to propose to her tonight. How could he have ever doubted that he was ready for the next step? He smiled as she slid into the booth he could smell the honeysuckle rose perfume that he loved so much. He wondered if she'd worn it for him. He waited patiently for her to look at him and when she did he smiled appreciatively as the butterflies seemed to suddenly awaken in his stomach snatching his nerve and appetite away all at once.

She leaned in toward him slightly and he met her half way planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. She felt guilty, his kindness like a dagger against her guilty conscience. He smiled again but this time he was searching for something in her eyes and so she looked away suddenly caught up in the menu that sat before her.

"Thank you for coming out especially since I know you're busy with this new case and all."

"Well a girl's gotta eat, right?"

Her smile was strained he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't herself. He fumbled nervously with the box in his pocket.

"Wine?" He asked.

"No I better not. I'm still on duty."

 _…And I'm still pregnant._ She thought to herself.

Her life was a mess and here she sat with the man who'd shown her nothing but love and devotion. He wore his heart on his sleeve and he'd been so patient waiting for her to give her heart to him completely. She wanted to love him more than anything, just like she'd wanted to love Kevin before. But like Kevin, Sam was too late and nothing would ever change that.

He seemed so nervous, fidgeting and constantly shoving his hand in his pocket. Their meal was eaten mostly in silence with occasional small talk thrown in for good measure. He wasn't himself at all and that made her nervous. What was going on with him? He was sweating now…smiling and sweating…

"Penelope?

"Yes Sam?"

Then without another word he placed the small velvet box on the table, took her hand in his and exhaled.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know we haven't really talked a lot about…you know…but…"

"Sam…"

"I mean after all, you turned down Kevin's proposal and I wasn't sure if you'd even consider…

"I don't think…"

"It's just…damn it, Penelope! I love you! I didn't think I was ready for this but…but…I am…more than ready and I…"

"Sam, please, this really isn't the best place…"

"Just let me talk, okay…for once let me get this out, before I lose my nerve." He chuckled nervously.

Penelope stopped trying to stop him from doing the unthinkable. She knew their end was coming but she couldn't imagine it happening this way…again. He was insisting on repeating history so she closed her mouth and allowed him to speak uninterrupted.

Sam was nervous, too nervous and he saw something in her eyes; fear, horror, he wasn't quite sure. Deep inside he felt as if he had suddenly boarded a runaway train, he couldn't stop it now. His ego and pride had joined together in an unholy alliance hell bent on his humiliation…he wished he'd never opened his mouth. But it was now or never.

"Penelope, I love you with all my heart. I trust you and my heart feels safe with you. I've never known anyone like you before and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Penelope Marie Garcia, will you make my life complete by being my wife?"

Then with a shaky hand he opened the black box and revealed the small glittering diamond ring.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

Savannah nervously paced the floor of their home. There was something in his voice and she couldn't dismiss it as his preoccupation with a new case. It had been there for weeks now. Even as they lay in bed together he felt a million miles away. Their lovemaking had felt routine and obligated and less frequent. She wanted to ask if he had lost interest in her but she was afraid. Never a woman of insecurities, he had brought her to the point of desperation and she didn't like whom and what she'd become recently…but she had never loved a man like she loved Derek before.

She was so hoping that her test had been positive. She had already begun fantasizing about what it would be like to have a baby with him. It would renew his commitment to her knowing that now they would be a family. She loved how noble and honorable he was, determined to do the right thing, always. That would sustain them that would hold him in place until he learned to love her again.

Savannah turned out the lights and set the alarm. It was late and he promised to call. She wanted to hear his voice yet she dreaded hearing the familiar sound of…she wasn't really sure how to describe it…disinterest? How could things have changed so suddenly between them…how could things have gone from his promise to do anything to be with her to this? She was exhausted and maybe she was overreacting…maybe whatever was going had nothing to do with her…with them. She climbed the steps toward their bedroom her stomach was wound tightly into knots as she anticipated his call. She prayed he would have something to say that would help her sleep in peace.

 **New York –**

It was almost ten, and Hotch had finally sent them all to the hotel to rest. This case was a nasty one and so far they had very few leads. Derek, Reid and JJ headed toward the hotel together. Derek knew that his friends wanted to ask what had him so quiet but he was thankful that neither of them said a word. Penelope was on his mind…and their baby. _Their baby…_ none of his fantasies had ever turned out like this. He planned in his head over and over how he would confess his feelings and admit that he'd loved her from the first day he'd laid eyes on her. He knew her, and he knew if he told her now she'd swear he was just saying it out of obligation. She was one of the most stubborn people he knew.

Then there was Savannah. He'd made that promise two years ago to do whatever it took to be with her. She didn't deserve his lies. He was desperate to feel as if he could actually make them work. Savannah was different and he wanted to settle down with one woman; Savannah had put up the most fight unwilling to let him go because they'd reached that magical tipping point when he normally walked away. She saw something in him worth fighting for so she refused make it easy on him. So he stayed convinced that this was where he was supposed to be.

"You staying in the car tonight?"

JJ stood outside looking into the driver's side window. Derek was jerked from his thoughts as he gripped the wheel with all his might. So deep in thought, he didn't remember how they'd gotten there or that he'd parked. The engine was still running and Reid and JJ had decided to get out and begin unloading. He looked over and now Reid had joined her waiting for him to respond.

"Uh, no…I'm coming…I just need to make a phone call first."

"Okay, were going to check in…you're bunking with Reid."

"Yeah…I know…"

He pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed, one. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest.

"Hello?"

Her voice always soothed him. No matter what was going on she was like magic to his soul.

"Baby Girl…"

"It's late."

"Yeah…but…"

"Derek."

"We really need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do but now isn't a good time."

"Penelope you can't keep putting this off."

"I know we'll talk, I promise it's just that now…"

"I love you Penelope and I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"Derek, I know you feel responsible…and obligated…but you don't have to…"

"I am responsible and I am obligated…but not in the way you think. This is my baby, our baby…and…"

"And what?"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd want to have a baby with."

She was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Who's on the phone?"

A voice from the doorway pulled her back to reality interrupting her conversation.

"I-I've gotta go…" She whispered.

"Penelope?"

Derek heard a man's voice in the background. It was much too late for company he thought, unless…

"Who is that? Is that Sam?"

"I've got to go, please…we'll talk later."

Derek heard the dead buzz in his ear as he slammed his hand against the wheel. She was with Sam even after everything that had happened. What was Sam doing there at this time of night? He had no right to question her actions, after all, he should have been calling home to Savannah, the woman whom he claimed to love and…and what? Never cheat on? Never leave? He had no right, no right at all.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

Sam closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. He felt her trembling against him as tears slowly fell leaving tracks down her face. Her life had come to this. Everything was a mess and she had no idea how she was going to make things right again. So she remained for a while longer in his arms. Her mind drifted to the first time he'd held her like this; she thought she'd finally found someone who could make her happy. Now so much had happened, things she could never take back, things that had life changing consequences. She felt his hand brushing lightly through her hair then planting a soft kiss on her forehead. The tears continued to flow down her facing she knew she must look a mess. It didn't matter she saw the look of love in his eyes as she stared up at him.

"You're a good man, Sam."

"Yeah, I know…and I can make you so happy." He smiled.

Then she closed her eyes as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope watched Sam as he headed down the hallway, down the steps and out of sight. She couldn't marry him and she'd told him as much while he sat nervously across from her at dinner. She'd even offered to split the tab with him. He turned her down. The two of them had never seriously discussed marriage; he knew full well what had happened when Kevin had proposed; it had spelled the end of their relationship. Sam had told her several times that his mission was not to repeat the clueless geek's mistakes. Still, Sam looked surprised with her answer as he slid the small velvet box back into his pocket.

Now as he gathered the few things he'd left at her apartment, she felt relieved. Sam had insisted on following her back to her place immediately not wanting to prolong the inevitable. He was the second man who had ended a relationship with her simply because she wasn't ready to get married. She hated ultimatums and both Kevin and Sam had been foolish to think that she'd cave under the possibility of losing them. She closed the door to her apartment and slid the deadbolt in place. Leaning against the door she exhaled and even though she'd rid herself of Sam she still had unfinished business with him. The news about the baby was still the unspoken truth and even though she had not been so forthcoming, the simple truth was that she had cheated on the man she'd confessed to love. The events of the evening had not absolved her of her transgressions…not in the least. A feeling of dread overcame her and she felt as though she would be punished for what she and Derek had done.

 **New York Hotel –**

Derek felt bad about how he'd left things with Savannah. He couldn't hide behind idle conversation and an insane work schedule any longer. The fact of the matter was that they had been in trouble long before he and Penelope had…what had they done? Two best friends, spending way too much time together, feeling much too much for each other and too afraid to admit that they were cowards. He didn't want to be a coward any more. But before he could be brave he'd have to break Savannah's heart and destroy her and watch the look in her eyes as she saw that the man she loved was a liar and a cheat. He'd given another woman the one thing she'd been begging him for, a child. How would he explain it? He owed her a phone call and so leaning his head against the steering wheel he dialed her number.

Even though she was expecting his call, Savannah still jumped when the phone rang and buzzed on the nightstand. She'd already showered and dressed for bed, sliding under the blankets and waiting until he finally decided to call.

"It's late."

"I'm sorry we just got to the hotel."

They both could feel the heaviness over the phone. She felt desperate…She hated feeling desperate. Morgan felt guilty he knew that what he needed to say he would never say over the phone.

"So…how was your day?"

"This case is a bad one." He exhaled before going on. "This unsub…he's a real piece of…"

"Derek, you know I don't like to hear about your cases."

"Yeah, I know…I just needed to…"

"It's just that all that blood, gore and messiness…scares me."

"Yeah, no doubt. I didn't mean to scare you, Savannah."

"You're forgiven." Her attempt at levity failed miserably. "So, when do you expect to be back home?"

"I don't know it's hard to say." Then he took a cleansing breath before continuing. "Savannah we need to…"

"Talk?" She interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Yes I suppose we do. Look Derek I know we've hit a rough patch but if we work at it I know we can get through this, whatever, _this_ , is."

"Savannah, you're a wonderful woman, more than I deserve but…"

"But nothing, Derek. I told you before I'm not going to make it easy for you to just give up on us. I love you, Derek Morgan and I'm telling you what you told me, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

His heart crumbled not for himself but for her. His words had lulled her into thinking that he meant what he said; that he'd actually honor them like a real man was supposed to do. He was insane to think that the mess he'd created would be easy to get rid of just by saying a few words. Savannah did not deserve what he'd dished out…no more than he deserved to be happy.

"Derek? Derek! Did you hear what I said? I love you!"

"Savannah, I-I heard you…I'm sorry…I'm here."

"Derek, what's going on? I need to know."

"I'm just tired…this case…it's really…look, I promise when we get back, we'll talk about everything, okay? I know you have the early shift tomorrow so get some rest and I'll call you when I get a break tomorrow."

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

He didn't say it. He didn't say the words that always ended their conversations together. She'd told him that she loved him and he didn't say it back. Savannah slowly slid beneath the covers; her body shook as she cried out loud for her loss. Things had changed. It wasn't the case; he'd had difficult cases before. It wasn't that he was tired. Fatigue had never stopped him from saying he loved her…ever. She had so much hope that when he called he would be able to calm her and make her feel that whatever was going on between them, he still loved her. But he didn't say the words…she needed more than anything to hear him say that he loved her.

 **Sam –**

With the small box tucked under his arm, Sam turned the key and let himself into his small apartment across town. Carelessly tossing the box on the dining room table he headed for the kitchen. He needed a drink…maybe two. As he poured himself a glass, he chuckled. Things hadn't gone quite as he had planned. His relationship with Penelope had been easy, predictable and the two had enjoyed each other's company. Still, Sam had mixed emotions about the whole marriage thing. He'd seen it as simply the next logical step in any relationship. He loved Penelope there was no question about that but he needed something from her that she hadn't been willing or able to give him and he thought proposing would be the key to getting what he needed from her. While she was kind, loving, and always made him laugh, Penelope was holding something back. Most times he could pretend not to notice but then there were other times that that missing, _something_ , seemed to be glaringly obvious. He didn't doubt that she loved him the best she could but…

Sam stepped into the dining area and sat in front of the box holding his things from Penelope's apartment. It was crazy in a sad sort of way that after two years, the only things he had at her apartment was a pair of swimming trunks, a few CD's and an old toothbrush, which he'd forgotten about. Draining his glass, Sam realized that Penelope wouldn't be making any trips to his place to retrieve her belongings…she'd never left anything at his place and he could count the times she'd actually spent the night there. It had been so easy for her to turn him down, so easy to say, no when he'd asked her to marry him. He knew why. It was the same reason she was holding something back…the same reason he could never feel as if they were alone in a room, and why her heart was always just out of reach.

 **Savannah –**

She tossed and turned until it was almost daylight. His words had haunted her through the night and the peace she'd hoped his call would bring her had done nothing to settle her nerves. She meant what she said and she was willing to do whatever it took to keep him and save their relationship. They both had placed their jobs as their priorities for so long. Now it was time to make each other a priority. She loved him more than any other man before and she wasn't going to let him go no matter what she had to do. Savannah had to figure out what had gone so wrong with the two of them. She had such high hopes for them and she couldn't help but believe that having a child would be what they both needed to realize how much they needed and loved each other. But her hopes had been dashed with the confirmation that she wasn't pregnant and the way he sounded on the phone she'd have to hope and pray for another answer to repair her relationship with Derek.

 **Penelope –**

It was late but she wanted to hear his voice. They had so much to discuss but at this ungodly hour of the morning surely he would already be asleep. She so wanted to be happy about the baby…their baby but her mind was riddled with guilt and questions and fear. Her hand absentmindedly landed on her stomach she was going to keep this baby even if it meant raising it alone. She couldn't help but think what this pregnancy meant, the lives that would be affected by her and Derek's one moment of drunken weakness. She loved him. She'd always loved him but she wasn't foolish enough to think he'd ever feel the same. After all, it took him getting drunk out of his mind to even consider sleeping with her. It didn't matter. In that moment she heard his words spoken from a place of honesty and need and she let herself believe that he actually meant them. But with the morning came her same fears and insecurities. They'd greeted her with the dawn nudging her awake and out of his arms forcing her to literally run for cover. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to have a reminder quite like this of the most amazing night of her life.

 **Derek –**

He was utterly mad to think that his best friend would believe him. She'd only see it as his guilt and his determination to be her hero. He'd told her countless times before that he loved her but she'd managed to brush it off as nothing more than the love two friends share. She was far more than a friend; she was his life and his solace. He'd been a coward and a fool to have wasted so much time. He prided himself in facing things head on, bombs, bullets…anything and everything except his feelings for Penelope. He feared losing her more than losing his life. So, he settled for what was safe…now here he was standing on the precipice of an utter wipe out. He'd crossed the line. He'd cheated on his girlfriend and put everything in jeopardy. Now what? Everything seemed beyond his control but even in the midst of the chaos, he was certain of one thing. It was crystal clear that he loved Penelope Garcia and the baby that was growing inside of her…his baby. He had to admit that he had his work cut out for him but he wasn't going to let her go and he was going to do whatever it took to convince her that he loved her and wanted a life with her and their child.

His life was a mess; an utter glorious mess…and he had no idea how to fix it…any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was the last to step off of the elevator. It had been a long week and if anyone had called him on it he would have had to admit that he'd been distracted. The four days in New York felt like a month and he managed to somehow dodge Hotch's discerning eye while numbly forcing his way through the case and in the end being the one who'd slapped the cuffs on the man who'd eluded them killing seven young women before Morgan realized that he was one of the investigators on the case.

The time away had only made his life an even bigger mess; Savannah barely took his calls and Garcia had resorted to calling in her findings to JJ and only talking to him when he insisted on it. He climbed the steps to her office and even before getting to the top he noticed her lights were off. She hadn't met them at the elevator as usual and he knew that this was another attempt to avoid talking to him. The problems the two of them had caused weren't going away and her running from him wasn't going to make him go away either.

 **Home of Derek Morgan – Two Hours Later – (Midnight)**

Derek slowly turned the key in the door and stepped inside. He'd fallen in love with this house the first day he'd come to tour the remains of the ranch style house. It was in serious need of repair but he saw what it had been and what it could become again so he offered well over asking to insure that no one else would get their hands on this gem. Now it was the home that he and Savannah shared; he'd offered her a key on impulse after a rocky period in their relationship. He was caught off guard when she accepted not really expecting her to agree to live with him but she did. It was one of the rare times that he believed he'd done something right.

"You're still up."

Savannah was sitting in the den. The room was dimly lit and she was obviously waiting for him to come home. She never waited up for him.

"We need to talk, Derek."

"Savannah, I've been calling you for the last four days and you've barely said two words to me and that's if you took my call at all."

He didn't want to start off this way. He was the wrong one here not her. He exhaled and took the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted to come through the door."

He noticed the tissue clinched in her hand. She'd been crying…he hadn't even begun to tell her what he needed to tell her and she was already crying.

"What's happened to us, Derek?"

"Savannah…"

"I know I've been impatient lately…with your job and you always being gone…"

"Savannah…"

"It's not your fault. We both have crazy schedules. You never give me a hard time about my schedule. I'm sorry for being selfish. Is that it? Is that the reason you've been so distant lately?"

"No, of course not. I understand you being upset with me being gone but it's my job. There's nothing I can do about that."

"I know, I know that; I want to make you a promise, okay Baby?"

"Savannah you don't have to make me any promises…"

"No, listen…I'm going to do better. I'm going to…"

"Savannah, please stop. You don't need to make me any promises, okay? You're fine…just fine."

How was he going to tell her that he was leaving; that he wasn't in love with her and perhaps never really was? Her heart was already breaking and he couldn't pretend that he didn't see the desperation in her eyes or hear it in her voice. Still he knew he had to come clean.

"Tell me what I have to do to fix us, Derek. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

He stood. He couldn't stand to be this close to her. The air had suddenly been sucked from the room with her declaration of love. He began pacing back and forth wondering how he could do what he was about to do to a woman that didn't deserve to have her heart broken.

"Savannah, I am so sorry."

She stood and joined him in the middle of the room. Gently she took his hands stopped his pacing and waited for him to begin talking again.

"Derek, talk to me."

"I…don't…Savannah this isn't working…we aren't working…and it's nobody's fault but mine."

"What? We've just hit a rough patch, that's all…"

"No, it's not just a rough patch, Savannah. I wanted us to work so bad; you're the woman that any man would want but…I can't do this to you anymore."

"What are you saying; that you don't love me?"

"I'm so sorry, Sava…"

"Just stop please…Derek. I don't want to hear any more."

She pulled her hands from his and walked back to the couch. She wasn't going to beg him or become hysterical; he didn't deserve that. He joined her on the couch silently watching the emotions changing on her face.

"Please believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She turned slightly to look into his eyes. She saw the sorrow, the guilt…the tears. They were over and there was nothing left for her to say. She remembered his promise to do whatever it took to be with her. He was so sincere, so determined to fulfill that promise to her then. Now here he was taking it all back, ready to end their life together. She'd made the same promise to him only days ago. She wondered if he remembered.

 _She'd do anything to be with him…anything!_

 **Home of Penelope Garcia –**

There was only one person in the world that would dare come to her apartment at one in the morning. She waited until the third ring before getting out of bed and heading toward the door. He had a key and she knew that if necessary he would use it and let himself in.

She opened the door. He looked as if the world had caved in on him. Without a word she stepped aside to let him in.

"Derek, it's la…"

He pulled her against his body and placed his mouth over hers silencing her. She resisted him and stiffened in his arms but he persisted in his search for a way past her wall. She relaxed and allowed his tongue entrance and control over her senses. She loved how he smelled and how he held her tightly as if he could mold them into one body with his brut strength. Then as if the need for air brought them back to their senses, she pulled away from him and out of his arms.

"What was that?" She asked angrily.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…"

"Derek! You can't just come here and…"

"And what?"

"Do that…kiss me like…Damn you, Derek!"

"Baby Girl, I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking…"

"You weren't thinking that's why we're in the mess we're in now!"

"So this is my fault? Really Penelope?"

Now he was angry and confused and she was standing in front of him out of breath looking as if she could kill him at any moment.

"No. No, that's not what I'm saying."

He ran his hand over his head and headed toward her kitchen. She heard him rummaging through her refrigerator. Then a few seconds later, he rejoined her beer in hand and plopped on her couch.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Savannah?"

"Where's Sam? Did I come at a bad time?"

Penelope crossed the room yanking the beer from his hand and slamming it on the table in front of him.

"Are we really going to do this? I'm not in the mood, Derek…not at one frickin' thirty in the morning!"

"I broke up with Savannah."

"You what? Why?"

"Why? Because I don't love her, that's why! Pen…"

"No, Derek…of course you love her…you gave her a key and you asked her to live with you and…what the hell did you do that for?" She rambled.

"Because I love you. I want to be with you and only you, Baby Girl."

"Listen, please…hear me."

She took his hands in hers and waited until she felt certain she had his full attention.

"You are and always have been my hero. I can't let you do something out of guilt. I'm going to have this baby and I will never stop you from being a part of our child's life but what I will do is stop you from being with me because you feel obligated."

"No, Pen, that's not what I'm doing. I love you and I want to be with you and I'll do anything…"

She placed her index finger over his lips preventing him from speaking.

"…and you'll do anything to be with me?"

He shook his head.

"That's what you told Savannah."

His heart stopped. The sadness in her eyes told him that she didn't believe him. Why should she? He'd proven that he wasn't a man of his word. He uttered those same words to Savannah and here he was willing to turn his back on her and run into the arms of another woman.

"Penelope, please. Just give me a chance to prove that I love you and…"

"It's late. I'll get you a blanket. You can sleep on the couch…besides, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go home just yet."

Penelope stepped past the man whom she'd loved forever. He'd been the subject of dreams and fantasies. He was her knight-in-shining armor and her hero. How could her dreams suddenly morph into nightmares? She was pregnant with Derek Morgan's baby. It should be the happiest time of her life. Why then was she so miserable?


	7. Chapter 7

**Home of Penelope Garcia – Morning –**

She hadn't slept and judging by the sounds of him tossing and turning on her sofa, Derek hadn't slept either. She felt awful for how she'd treated him the night before banishing him to the sofa and refusing to listen to what he had to say. No matter what had happened with them she knew Derek and she knew that he would never hurt her...not intentionally anyway. She again allowed her fear to dictate her behavior and now she wasn't sure were they stood with each other. The thought of raising their child alone was horrible but living the rest of her life without her best friend was something she didn't want to ever consider.

The sunshine creeping through her bedroom blinds coaxed her from beneath her down comforter. She needed caffeine…facing the day without it was pure suicide. She stopped and watched him as he slept. The pillow and blanket she'd given him were tossed on the floor along with most of his clothes. Penelope couldn't help but smile. She also couldn't deny the fact that she loved him madly.

The smells of breakfast…bacon, eggs and coffee pried his eyes open. His body felt like lead and his back and neck ached. The sound of Penelope making breakfast gave him hope that she still cared enough to feed him before banishing him from her life. He dragged himself from the couch and headed toward her kitchen. She looked gorgeous in his t-shirt; the one from his Chicago PD Academy days…the one she'd sworn she hadn't taken from his place.

So focused on the sizzling bacon on the grill and thoughts of impending parenthood, she didn't hear him come into the room. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her waist and when she didn't resist, leaning her body against him he closed his eyes relishing the moment.

"Good Morning, Baby Girl."

"Good Morning, Handsome."

Wiggling out of his grip she managed to get her legs to work and move her body across the room to the pantry where she pulled out two mugs. He watched her realizing he had a lot of work ahead.

"Baby…"

"Not now, Derek…"

"Then when, Pen?"

"Can you take the bacon off the grill, please?"

Derek looked at her unbelievingly. Then grabbing the fork next to the grill, he did as she asked, placing the bacon on a nearby platter.

"We can't just pretend that…"

"Cheese or no cheese?"

"What?"

"Do you want cheese in your eggs or not?"

"Penelope, stop! Just stop, okay?"

He closed the distance between them removing the empty mugs from her hands and placing them on the center island. She watched him, wide-eyed and mouth open as if she were about to protest but thought better of it. He then took her by the hand and led her to the small round table in front of the large bay window.

"Derek, I can't talk about this."

"Why, Penelope?"

"I don't want to here how you're going to ride in and save the day...that you're going to be by my side and help raise this baby. Meanwhile, you'll be miserable because you let the love of your life get away! Derek Morgan, I love you; you know I do but it would kill me if I knew you gave up any chance of happiness because of me!"

He stood silent in front of her. Then ever so gentle he wiped the tears, one by one from her face. He watched the fear and the doubt swimming upstream in her eyes. He didn't understand after all these years how he had utterly failed in convincing the woman standing in front of him that he loved her.

"Penelope Marie Garcia, you are the love of my life and if I let you get away then it would kill _me_."

Her heart stopped for just a moment and she prayed for a rewind button to fall from the sky…she couldn't believe what she was hearing…what she thought she was hearing.

"Derek…"

"Please, let me finish."

"Sorry…"

"I have a confession. You've always called me a hero and I've always cringed at the reference."

"Why?"

"Because what I really am is a coward. I've loved you from the moment I met you but I was too stupid to realize it. When you got shot, I felt that bullet…right here, in my heart. The thought of you dying before I had a chance…we had a chance was unacceptable."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

"What? When?"

"The night I brought you home. I told you I loved you and you said you loved me."

Penelope remembered that night. She'd dreamt of that moment every night since, wishing that it had meant that he loved her beyond friendship but she knew that it wasn't what he meant. She knew the women he dated, she was so not like any of them. She was not lacking in confidence but most men were shallow, so it took a minute for them to see what she already knew about herself.

"Then when we were all standing around in the bullpen after Baylor had been killed, JJ started singing that little kids song…"

"What song?"

"About you and Kevin up in a tree kissing…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…something like that…damn I hate that song. I swear if I ever have any kids that song will not be allowed to be sung in my house…"

"Baby Boy…focus, focus…"

"I'm sorry."

They both smiled and again he wiped a stray tear that had fallen from her eye.

"When I heard JJ sing that song and I glanced over at you and _Kevin Lync_ h I felt like someone had stabbed me through the heart. It was all I could do to get out of there."

"Derek, I am so sorry…"

"I know you don't believe me. You have every right not to. I swore up and down that I loved Savannah…"

"Derek you don't have to explain…"

"Yes I do, Baby Girl. I had to prove that I could make a relationship work. You know me better than anyone, you know how screwed up I am. Hell, even you ran to the hills, straight to Lynch!"

"Derek…"

"I couldn't lose you, so I kept my mouth shut and pretended I was happy for you. If all I could be was your friend then I'd have to be happy with…"

She couldn't listen any more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her crashing her lips against his. She could feel him go ridged then slowly relax as she deepened the kiss. She hadn't planned on doing it, quite the contrary she was determined not to let things get out of control between them again. Then she saw the love and desperation in his eyes. It took a lot for him to put his feelings for her out there for her to hear knowing full well that he may lose her in the process.

"What the hell…?"

He pulled away needing air to breathe…and think…and process what had just happened between them.

"I love you Derek Morgan. I love you and I'm mad at you! In fact, I've never been so mad in my life!"

"But…but…I…what did I do now?"

She socked him on his shoulder and then slapped him on his chest…and again and then he caught her hand in mid air as she readied to let him have it again. This time it was him who kissed her…hard and demanding. He pulled her tight against his body. She relented and surrendered all control to him as they stood there kissing and panting while their lungs screamed again for air.

"Derek I've loved you since Gomez. I didn't want to love you because I'd heard about your reputation and I saw with my own eyes who you had going in and out of the revolving door to your bedroom."

"Now Baby Girl…you know that I've never brought anyone to my home…"

"Shut up, Derek! It's my turn to talk."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked.

"That's better. I love you. I'm in love with you. Why do you think I turned Kevin down when he asked me to marry him?"

"Because you didn't want to go away and raise sheep on a farm far, far away?"

"No silly, it's because I can't imagine living the rest of my life with anyone but you."

"But what about Sam?"

"I got scared and instead of going after what I wanted, I settled. Now I've hurt a wonderful man who didn't deserve to get pulled into this mess."

"I'm sorry. I did the same thing with Savannah and now she's hurt and I know she'll never forgive me for what I've done."

"What do we do now?"

"We ride this out together. We promise to not let our fear stop us from loving each other again. I love you Penelope Garcia."

"I love you too, Derek Morgan."

Morgan tightened his hold around her waist and they stood in silence for several minutes until his phone rang. Reluctantly, he released her and pulled the phone from his belt. He didn't recognize the number and looked at Penelope as he took the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Derek Morgan?"

"Yes it is."

"My name is Toni Cruz I'm a doctor at Potomac General."

"How can I help you?"

"A, Savannah Hayes was brought in about forty minutes ago and you are listed as her emergency contact."

"What? What happened, is she okay?"

"She was a victim of what looks to be a mugging. She was beaten up pretty bad. I thought you might want to know."

"No of course…yes thank you. I'm on my way."

Derek ended the call. Penelope saw his face and she knew without him saying a word that it wasn't good news.

"Baby, what's wrong? Who was that?"

"It was the hospital. Savannah was attacked…"

"Oh my goodness! Go…"

"Penelope…"

"No it's okay, you need to be with her right now."

"But…"

She released her grip around his waist and stepped away.

"Penelope this doesn't change anything, do you hear me? I see those wheels turning inside your head, woman."

"I know, Derek. Now go, I'll be fine. I 'll be here when you get back. Just call me when you find out anything."

"Okay…"

He kissed her on the lips and headed toward the door then turned back to face her.

"Penelope?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Derek ran through the emergency room doors and rushed to the main desk.

"How can I help you?"

"Savannah Barnes, where is she?"

"Are you family?"

"No, I'm her… I'm a friend…someone called me and told me she was…"

"Derek Morgan?"

He turned toward the voice. Her nametag read, 'Antonia Cruz, M.D.'

"Yes…Dr., Savannah…can I see her?"

"She's in exam room one. She suffered quite a beating but I think she'll be fine in a few weeks. She didn't want me to call you but I thought she could use some support right now."

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you called. Can I see her?"

"Sure, follow me this way."

Derek followed the woman down the hallway to the first exam room.

"Don't be alarmed she looks worse than it really is."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr. Cruz nodded and headed back down the hall toward the nurses station. Derek slowly opened the door and met the teary-eyes of his now former girlfriend. He was shocked at how she looked. Her face was black and blue on one side and she had the beginnings of a nasty black eye on the other. He rushed to her side as she began crying.

"Savannah, baby what happened?"

Carefully he pulled her into his arms and she responded by wrapping her arms around him holding onto him for dear life. Her body shook against his as she sniffled.

"I didn't want them to call you."

"No, I'm glad they called me."

"I'm so sorry…what happened."

Savannah continued to cry for a few short minutes before finally calming down enough to speak. She continued to hold on to him with her head rested against his chest.

"Savannah, talk to me. Who did this? Tell me who did this to you."

He could feel her inhale against him.

"You did."

He pulled away from her slightly confused by her answer.

"What?"

She looked into his face and without blinking repeated her answer.

"You did."

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't…I would never…"

"You did this to me, Derek! And if you ever think about leaving me again, that's exactly what I'll tell the police."

He released her and stepped away from her bed. He saw the ice cold resolve in her face. No longer did he recognize the woman he'd shared the last almost two years of his life with.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, my love. I told you, I'd do anything to be with you and unlike you I honor my word. Now, go back to your little chubby geek and tell her you won't be seeing her again."

Morgan stood motionless in shock at the woman before him.

"Oh, you didn't think I knew about the two of you? Really Derek? Well, baby or no baby, I'll be damn if I let anyone steal my man, especially the likes of _Penelope Garcia!"_

"You leave her out of this!"

"How can I? She's trying to break up my happy home and I won't have it!"

"Savannah, don't threaten me! We're done, over and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

"That's where you're wrong, Derek. I'm sure the bureau doesn't look kindly on their agents beating up their fiancés. Let alone assault is a crime punishable by lots and lots of time behind bars."

"Fiancé? Savannah, don't do this!"

"Don't do what?"

" _This!_ You know I didn't touch you!"

"I know that and you know that but I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep you with me."

Derek turned his back and began running his hands across his face and head.

"You're insane…"

"Crazy in love, Handsome." She smirked. Now, go make that phone call to your, _Baby Girl,_ and come back. I don't want to be alone tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Derek rushed from the hospital unable to clear his mind of Savannah's threat. He wasn't sure if she was serious or just hysterical from what had happened between them. Nonetheless, he needed to get as far away from the woman as possible. Savannah had never shown any signs of being a crazy psycho...then his phone rang it was Penelope. What would he say? How could he tell her that he couldn't be with her and that he'd decided to stay with Savannah after all? He loved her too much and breaking her heart was like breaking his own.

Derek ignored the call letting it go to voicemail. He knew it would make her worry but he was clueless on how to tell her about Savannah. So he drove and kept driving turning the radio up to its fullest volume to drown out the sound of the ringing phone in the background.

After almost an hour of driving around, Derek pulled into the lot. He knew what he had to do there was no way of avoiding the mess he'd created in his life. Closing the door of his truck and climbing the steps of the apartment building, he took a minute before pressing the doorbell.

Savannah smiled past the pain. Her lip was swollen and her jaw was tender to the touch but it was nothing compared to the pain she'd felt when Derek had announced that he was ending their relationship. She rubbed her hand across her bruised ribs reminding her of the beating she'd endured. She was so sure that Derek would change his mind, consumed with guilt he'd come to his senses and realize that he loved her after all. But that's not what happened. He'd come running to be by her side of course, but she saw it in his eyes that his mind had not changed.

She'd found out about his affair with Penelope quite by accident. An overheard conversation between the two shortly before Derek had left for his last case, witnessed by Kevin Lynch lurking in the halls. The bespeckled geek was quick to find her number and call her…he thought she ought to know…thought it important for her to know the truth about the man she lived with…it was the least he could do he told her. She knew the conniving weasel's agenda but nonetheless, she tucked the information away for later.

Savannah never dreamed she'd be using the knowledge so soon. If she were to be honest she'd always felt that there was something between the two professed best friends. Still, her arrogance had convinced her that the blonde geek was no match for her and keeping Derek's attention would be a piece of cake. She was wrong, dead wrong.

Sam grimaced as he ran his hand under the cool stream of water. His knuckles were scraped and sore; still weeping blood even though it had been nearly three hours since he'd bruised them. She'd assured him that they'd heal in a few days, long before he'd have to explain how he injured them.

Reaching for the drying towel, Sam wrapped his hand. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he headed to the living room. His heart was still pounding furiously as he plopped his body down on the couch and reached for the remote. How had he let himself be talked into such a bazaar scheme, he thought to himself. It was outrageous to think that it would work. Savannah's phone call was desperate and convincing and the assurance that Penelope would return to him was enough for him to agree to help her. He'd never hit a woman in his life and the fact that he had now sickened him. Yet, he did it…over and over he pounded the beautiful brunette at her command. He was terrified but he had to admit that it had brought him some relief from his pent up anger and frustration at being dumped by Penelope.

Penelope checked her watch as she paced the floor of her small apartment. He hadn't called and he hadn't answered her calls. It wasn't like him because he knew she'd worry…they agreed long ago not to make each other worry. She couldn't help but wonder if he had changed his mind about them. Seeing Savannah hurt may have sparked his feelings for her again. She kept pacing, pushing away those old feelings birthed long ago from her fear and insecurities. He'd vowed to do anything to be with her but he'd made the same promise to Savannah. Derek had been gone for over three hours without a word. Absentmindedly, she ran her hand across her stomach praying that his words to her would not one day haunt her.

Derek waited nervously. He could hear the footsteps on the other side of the door and a familiar voice assuring him that they were coming. Then the door swung open. He knew his unannounced visit would be a surprise but he hoped that he'd done the right thing by coming.

"Morgan? This is a surprise."

"Hotch…hey…I'm sorry to bother you…"

"No, no come in."

Morgan stepped inside and chuckled at the sight of clutter scattered around the room signs of a young boy and a bachelor co-existing in a small space. Hotch noticed his demeanor even though his friend tried desperately to hide it.

"Can I offer you anything?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks."

"What can I do for you?"

"Hotch, I'm in trouble."

"Please have a seat."

Hotch motioned to the couch across the room and took the chair next to it. Morgan looked toward the bedroom and Hotch picked up on his concern.

"Don't worry, Jessica is picking Jack up from school today and he's spending the night with his cousins. Now, tell me what's going on."

"First, you have to promise not to get pissed…"

"Morgan…"

"Okay, okay." He exhaled nervously before going on. "Garcia is pregnant."

"Okay, I guess I can't be too surprised she does have a boyfriend maybe she and Sam decided to…"

"It's my baby." Morgan interrupted.

"What did you just say?"

"It's my baby, Hotch. Garcia and I are having a baby."

"I didn't even know you two were together…what happened to Sam and Savannah?"

"We aren't together, I mean we are now but…we weren't together when…"

Hotch waved his hands in the air trying to make sense of what he was hearing and not sure he wanted to hear any more details of how Morgan and Garcia were going to have a baby…together."

"So is this the trouble you're talking about?"

"Yes…no…Savannah found out somehow and…"

"Damn! Morgan, how stupid can you be?"

"I know I know! Stupid is not even the word for it! But now Savannah is trying to blackmail me and threat…"

"Wait, blackmail you for what? You got another woman pregnant while you were in a relationship with her. That makes you a cheater not an ax murderer. I've never known that to be enough to ruin anyone's life."

"Apparently for Savannah, it is."

"I'm confused. Start over and tell me what's going on."

Morgan took the next several minutes explaining every detail of the last several hours since they'd returned from their last case. He explained how he learned of the pregnancy, Penelope breaking up with Sam and his breakup with Savannah. Then he told him about the call from the hospital informing him that Savannah had been attacked and how she threatened to tell the police that he was her attacker if he didn't agree to stay with her.

"Have you told Garcia?"

"No man, she's been blowing up my phone but I can't bring myself to tell her what happened."

"You've got to tell her. If nothing else you need to call her and let her know you're alright."

"She's probably worried sick, Hotch! What am I supposed to tell her…that Savannah's going to send me to jail if I don't stay with her?"

"That's exactly what you tell her."

"But it will break her heart. I can't do that. I don't care what Savannah does, I'm not leaving Penelope and I damn sure am not going to be forced to be with her."

"Then you'll spend the next several years in jail."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Morgan, you're in trouble here. It doesn't matter if you're innocent. Just the mere accusation of this sort of assault could destroy your career. Even if we prove your innocence later, it will always be a cloud over your head!"

"So, what are you saying, that I give Savannah what she wants?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But what about Penelope?"

 **Home of Penelope Garcia – Two hours later –**

She knew her friend was coming but Penelope nearly jumped out of her skin when her doorbell began buzzing. She hurried to the door looking through the peephole and exhaled trying to gather her emotions before opening the door.

"JJ! How is he? Please tell me he's okay!"

"Settle…he's fine. Calm down."

"I can't calm down! What am I supposed to think when you call me and tell me it's an emergency but you can't tell me over the phone!"

JJ listened to her friend ramble as she guided them both to the kitchen. She knew Garcia would be a wreck and she made a mental note to kick Morgan's ass for it later. For now her first order of business was to get Penelope to calm down and listen to what she had to say.

"How about I make us some tea while you sit and try and to calm down."

JJ was quite familiar with the quaint kitchen. She easily found two cups and Penelope's extensive tea collection. As she began filling the kettle, Garcia reluctantly took a seat at the round table near the window.

"I've been pacing these floors for hours, JJ. I thought something had happened to Derek or that he…"

"What, changed his mind about you two?"

JJ looked over her shoulder at her friend who was now wiping tears from her eyes.

"Garcia, Morgan loves you. He's not going to change his mind and he's not going to just lay down and let Savannah hurt you or your baby."

"I don't want to raise this baby alone, but I can't let him go to jail because of me!"

JJ had gotten a call from Hotch as did the rest of the team shortly after Morgan's visit. She'd been ordered to pick up Garcia while Hotch and Morgan briefed the others. JJ had given Garcia a few details but not much else. She was worried about what was going to happen but at least Derek was in one piece and for now that was all that mattered.

"He's not going to jail. Hotch has it all under control. Savannah forgot that we're family and family takes care of each other."

JJ poured the hot water into the cups and joined Penelope at the table. Wiping fresh tears from her cheek, Penelope looked up at her friend and managed to smile in slight relief.

"So…you and Morgan…Wow, I can't wait to hear this!"

 **Potomac General Hospital –**

Savannah smiled broadly and she relaxed against the pillows as he stepped through the door. It had taken him longer to return than she liked but she'd punish him for that later. Now, however, was her time to gloat and confirm that he was on board with her plans. His little temper tantrum of taking nearly eight hours to return to her was not going to distract her. He was here and that was all that mattered.

"You are so lucky I love you, Derek Morgan."

"This is love?"

"You were supposed to be back hours ago. It doesn't take that long to tell your little wench goodbye but I'll let you off the hook this time."

"Just be happy. I'm here, okay…so now what?"

"Now we put this little _transgression_ behind us and move on with our lives."

"Please don't tell me that you're willing to let the person who attacked you get away just to get back at me. Damn, Savannah. I've heard of taking advantage of someone else's misery, but your own?"

"Derek, baby I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it and in return you're going to keep yours to me."

Derek wanted to strangle the woman looking back at him. She was so confident in her desperation to have him that she never considered that her plan never stood a chance of working.

"Savannah, you're a beautiful, smart woman why would you want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with you?"

Savannah lifted her hand from the bed and reached for him beckoning him to come closer. He took the steps necessary to reach her bedside and stood angrily looking down on her.

"I love you Derek and I know you still love me. We can get over this. I know we can. I'm willing to be patient…but not too patient." She chuckled.

He shook his head not able to believe that his life had come to this. He watched her as she grabbed his hand and wrapped her well-manicured fingers around it. He felt her tug him toward her and his stomach churned.

"I am only here because you threatened to send me to jail. Please don't make any mistake in believing otherwise."

"It doesn't matter, lover. I have you now and she doesn't. I win. I always win."


	9. Chapter 9

**Home of Penelope Garcia –**

JJ wasn't sure if anything that she had said had reached her friend. Garcia sat across from her mouth open and wide-eyed in disbelief. JJ had struggled with the information herself after Hotch had called and ordered her to Garcia's.

"Garcia…say something."

"I-I don't know what to say, JJ except…this Bitch is crazy!"

"Well, that's a start."

"I don't understand, why hasn't Derek called me or come back?"

"Hotch thinks that there's a good chance he's being watched and we need to make sure everything is set before…"

JJ wasn't sure how to explain the rest.

"Before what? What haven't you told me?"

"Garcia, Derek is going back to Savannah."

"WHAT!"

"Hold on…just listen."

 **BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA –**

"Savannah did what?" Reid began.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around Morgan and Garcia having a baby…together." Rossi interrupted.

"Why? You're the one who said they were working on a, _love child._ "

Hotch entered the conference room followed by Morgan which stopped the conversation between the two. Morgan placed a firm hand on the older man's shoulder before taking a seat across the table.

"I heard that."

"Busted."

"Let's get started." Hotch took his seat at the head of the table. "I've asked Kevin Lynch to join us."

Reid and Rossi exchanged puzzled looks and as if on cue, Kevin Lynch stepped in the room cradling a laptop to his chest.

"Kevin, take a seat."

"Yes Sir."

"Where's JJ and Garcia?" Reid asked.

"They'll be joining us virtually." Then, "Kevin?"

Kevin nervously set the laptop in the center of the table and as he lifted the top the screen sprung to life. The analyst along with the others couldn't help but notice Morgan's reaction to seeing Penelope's face on the screen as he quickly leaned in toward the center of the table. Momentarily, everyone vanished and it was just the two of them in the room.

"Baby Girl…I'm…"

"I know, I know, Handsome…don't apologize."

"I should have called, or come by or…"

"You can make it up to me later, right now we need to stop this Bi.."

"Garcia!"

Hotch looked up with a cold steely glare at the woman who'd very seldom uttered anything worse than, 'damn.'

"Sorry, Bossman."

Hotch pretended not to see JJ in the background grinning and he refused to acknowledge the snickers coming from Rossi who didn't give a damn about Hotch's reaction to Penelope's outburst.

For the next several minutes the team along with Kevin, strategized creating a plan that seemed flawless. They'd already profiled Savannah and assumed that she had at least one accomplice. The fact that she'd been able to come up with her plan in such a short time meant she had someone helping her that had knowledge of the BAU and was just as demented as she was. Hotch warned Morgan to not take her for granted and not to bank on the woman's feelings for him. She was determined, angry and focused and that made her very, very, dangerous.

"What time are you expected back at the hospital?" Rossi asked.

Morgan glanced at his watch and became noticeably anxious.

"I told Savannah I was going home to pack a bag for her. The doctors are going to be discharging her soon. I have about twenty minutes before she sends out the blood hounds."

"Then we better get started."

 **Potomac General Hospital – 20 Minutes later –**

Morgan took a deep breath before entering. He was relieved to see the doctor and nurse in the room. Dr. Cruz had been on duty when Savannah had come in the night before. The two women noticed him and bright smiles crossed their faces. He dreaded the act he had to play, one that Savannah had no doubt laid the groundwork for.

"Perfect timing, Agent Morgan. I was just going over your fiancé's discharge instructions."

 _"Fiance? Damn! No way in Hell will I let things get that far."_

Savannah's smile broadened and morphed slightly into a taunting leer. Like the night before, she reached for him beckoning him to take his place by her side. Playing along he closed the gap between them taking her hand and pulling it to his lips.

"You two make a beautiful couple."

"Why thank you doctor." Savannah replied.

Morgan positioned his body blocking the doctor's view then placing a light kiss on the back of his former girlfriend's hand he trained his eyes on her. She nearly shuddered at his dark cold stare. She knew she would have to break him he wasn't going to embrace a life with her easily. It didn't matter she'd do anything…absolutely anything to be with him. She'd made him a promise and Savannah was a woman of her word.

 **BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA –**

Kevin had no affinity for Savannah Hayes. She was merely a means to an end. He'd tolerated SSA Derek Morgan because Penelope was so close to him. He never understood their relationship and he'd done everything he could to persuade his former girlfriend to let it go. She refused and not even a marriage proposal could change her mind. That was a while ago but his ego was still bruised and though she'd moved on to Sam, Kevin still felt the need to see Morgan knocked down a peg. Morgan was a winner; damn near a god in Penelope's eyes. He hated him…the man who always got what he wanted- position, money, women…his woman. Now she was having a baby by the man.

 _"How many times had he begged her to have a child by him?"_ He thought to himself.

"We need to start from the beginning and dig into her life." Reid began.

Hotch had partnered Reid with Kevin and now the two men were held up in Garcia's lair searching every nook and cranny of cyberspace for signs and cracks in Savannah's life. Kevin couldn't afford to be discovered as the one who'd shared the news of Morgan and Garcia's affair. That was the woman's stressor…he'd lose everything if the team found out his role in this entire mess.

"Do you really think she had an accomplice? Maybe she just used an unfortunate circumstance to her advantage."

"It's possible but highly unlikely."

"Why?"

"Because, it was virtually hours between the time Morgan broke up with her and her attack; coincidence maybe, but I highly doubt it."

They were good at what they did. He'd seen them bring down the worst of the worst. It was only a matter of time before Savannah's plan would unravel. Once it did, even if by some chance his small part wasn't revealed, Morgan would win…again. Kevin couldn't stand for that. Penelope would still belong to Morgan and the two of them and their child would live happily ever after.

Kevin felt trapped in the small office. He had to warn her; she had no idea she was walking into a trap. Unable to think of a clever way out he abruptly stood and excused himself and under the confused eyes of Dr. Spencer Reid, the disheveled man headed toward the Men's Room and with a shaky hand pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

 **Home of Derek Morgan-**

He hadn't uttered a word to Savannah the entire trip back home. She'd attempted to engage him in small talk but he wouldn't play. His mind was on Penelope and as Savannah slowly ran her hand up and down his inner thigh he wondered how far he would have to go before he was able to get what he needed from her. They were home now and as he turned the key and opened the door he couldn't help but realize that this was no longer home.

"It's so good to be home."

"You were gone less than twelve hours, Savannah."

"I know but I hate waking up alone."

She turned to face him running her hand along his chest then his arms. He stiffened and backed away from her. She pretended not to be bothered by his rejection.

"I could really use a shower; join me?"

"Uh no…I don't think so."

"Listen Derek, your freedom is in my hands. You really need to get use to the idea that we're in this for the long hall."

Derek pushed away from her as her fingers landed on his belt buckle millimeters from the recording device that had been cleverly planted by Kevin. He'd never had much use for the guy but if he could help in any way to get him out of this mess with Savannah he'd gladly thank him when this was all over.

Savannah began fumbling with the buckle as she kept her eyes trained on him. He stopped her progress grabbing her hand and roughly pushing it away. He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes that quickly disappeared and if he had blinked he would have missed it.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook…this time."

He released her hands and took another step away from her.

"Why are you doing this Savannah?"

"Because you need to learn what it means to keep your word, that's why!"

"It's not worth it! No matter what you force me to do I will always love Penelope."

"A lot of good that will do either of you if you're in jail."

"This is jail!"

There it was again, that flash…just a quick moment of hurt…and then it was gone. She shook her head. It was hard to believe that this was the same man who'd welcomed her into his life begging and pleading for a chance to be with her. Now he stood within inches of her professing his love for another woman.

"If this is jail, then I hold the key to your freedom. I suggest you forget about Penelope and that baby because you'll never spend one moment with them."

Then without another word she headed toward the stairs. Just before making her assent she turned to face him.

"Oh…and speaking of babies…I think we should start working on our own. I'd love to be pregnant by the holidays."

She loved the look of pure fury in his eyes. She knew he would strangle her if he could but he was too noble to put his hands on a woman in such a way. Then her phone rang interrupting her taunting. As she dug the phone from her purse she continued her way up the stairway. She saw his name flash across her screen and wondered what he could possibly want. Stepping into the room that she and Derek shared she closed the door and leaned her body against it.

"Hello? Yes…Oh really?"

She could feel her anger boiling over as her weasel of an informant filled her in on the latest information from the BAU headquarters. He'd been pulled into a plan to uncover her plans. The nerve of her lover he obviously didn't realize who he was dealing with. Her plan had been devised in haste and was birthed from her feelings of betrayal and hurt…he deserved to feel her pain and he would.

"That's very interesting…no, no bother at all. I appreciate the call…"

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Then…"Of course you've been hurt too…I understand how you feel."

She closed her eyes as he rambled. She couldn't stand Kevin Lynch but she grasped tightly to their common bond, the frayed string that both were now using to justify their actions against two not so innocent people. In the midst of his incessant chatter he promised to have her back if she in turn had his. He pleaded for them to work together, to not panic even though he was clearly panicking.

"Kevin…"

 _"Indeed they needed to pay for what they had done."_

Holding the phone to her ear with one hand and slowly undressing with the other, Savannah stood before her mirror staring at the black, blue and purple bruises on her body; a new one revealed as each piece of clothing hit the ground.

 _He would pay…look what I've gone through to love you, Derek!_

"Yes, I've got your back…just do what you need to do…fix this!" Savannah ended the call placing the phone on the dresser.

 _He would pay! They both would pay! That was another promise…_

Then she picked up her phone again and made another call.

"Sam…I need your help."


	10. Chapter 10

**Home of Derek Morgan – Morning –**

"I'm sorry."

He hadn't heard her enter the kitchen. His mind had been so focused on getting his coffee and getting out of the house before she woke up that he nearly jumped when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Savannah…"

He turned to face her and was met with her tears. Despite her threats he felt bad and guilty for driving her to such extreme behavior.

"No, please. Let me finish."

She turned away from him and took a seat at the table.

"You must really think I'm some sort of lunatic. This isn't me, I don't know what came over me."

He reluctantly joined her at the table.

"Savannah, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve what I did. I was wrong, so, so wrong."

She wiped her tears and looked out the window to avoid his stare.

"You can go. I won't hold you here any longer."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I thought if you knew I'd gotten hurt you'd care and…"

"Of course I care. I'll always care…I should have never…I thought I could be happy, that we could be happy but I couldn't stop loving Penelope. I never deserved you, Savannah. I drove you to this."

"No. No you didn't. I knew the moment I saw the two of you together that you loved her."

"What?"

"Yeah. I just thought I could change your mind…make you love me instead."

Derek reached across the table and gently grasped her hand in his. She looked longingly at their hands now joined together.

"If I could make this up to you…can you forgive me, Savannah?"

Without answering she smiled as the tears began streaming down her face. Slowly she pulled her hand from his and stood watching as the guilt and regret swam in his eyes. Then pulling strength from some unknown place she inhaled and began to speak again.

"I don't want to keep you any longer, Derek. I'll cooperate fully with the police in finding my attacker."

"I thought that you'd…"

"Hired someone to beat me up?" Then shaking her head in disgust. "I'm not that desperate."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

She held her hand up to stop him from going any further and turned and walked toward the sink to empty her mug.

"I'll have my things out by the end of the week."

"Look, Savannah, you don't have to…"

"Yeah I do, but thanks. Always the gentleman."

He stood closing the gap between them. He wasn't sure how to fix things or say something that would make up for what he'd done.

"If there's anything that you need…anything, just let me know."

"You better go. I'm sure Hotch and the team will be wondering what happened to you.

"Yeah."

Setting his cup in the sink he turned to take another look at her. This was the end for them. He'd walked away from a lot of women without so much as a second thought but this was different. Savannah had been a real part of his life and he had convinced himself that she was it for him.

He should have been happy; he was free from Savannah and free to begin his life with Penelope. But he felt weighted down with guilt, undeserving of the happiness he'd yearned for. He'd cheated and broken Savannah's heart and driven her to near madness. He could only pray that one day she'd forgive him.

 **Home of Penelope Garcia – Morning –**

"Garcia! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

JJ had spent the night with Penelope. None of them were taking any chances with her or Morgan's safety. Savannah's threat had taken them all by surprise and there was no telling how far she was willing to go to get back at Derek.

JJ quickly filled two travel mugs with hot coffee and had begun gathering her things when her phone rang. It was Hotch with an unexpected update that brought her a sigh of relief.

Garcia was anxious to see Derek. It was hard sleeping last night knowing he was with Savannah. She couldn't help but blame herself for the mess Derek was now in. The thought of his future in that woman's hands made her sick to her stomach.

Garcia nearly ran into JJ as she rounded the corner. She saw a noticeable look of relief as her friend put her phone in her jacket pocket.

"Hotch just called."

"Why? We still have twenty minutes before we're late."

"Well, the case may be over."

"What?"

"Savannah let Morgan go. She apologized for threatening him and she said he was free."

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Beats me. Hotch said he'd fill us in once we get to the office."

"Well, let's go Blondie. The sooner we can get back to our normal lives the better."

"Yeah I hear you."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Rossi and Reid had already arrived when JJ and Garcia walked into the conference room.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I mean she was ready to send Morgan to jail."

Rossi took a seat next to Reid who seemed preoccupied.

"It was only a matter of time before her plan fell apart maybe she realized that."

JJ also noticed that Reid hadn't said a word. Garcia set her note pad and laptop on the table then taking the seat next to Rossi.

"Let's get started."

Hotch interrupted and took the seat at the head of the table. He looked at his watch and then Garcia.

"Has anyone heard from Morgan?"

He didn't see it coming. He blamed himself he was too busy replaying his conversation with Savannah to realize that he was being followed. Everything was happening so fast that he didn't have time to react. The late model pick up came out of nowhere and cut him off forcing him to hit his brakes. He could smell the rubber of his tires as they skid across the road. He struggled to maintain control of his car but not before another larger newer model Ford 250 rammed him from behind forcing him into the car in front of him. The force of the impact sent his head into the windshield. He felt the pain before he felt the blood streaming down his face. The sound of grinding and crumpling metal rang in his ear. Now sandwiched in between the two vehicles it seemed as if the three were connected like a train, slowly stopping on the dirt shoulder.

Not much traffic passed by this stretch of road and Morgan liked taking it when he was short on time. Everything was blurry he could hear doors opening and closing and the sounds of footsteps hurrying toward him.

"Help me…" He whispered.

"He's alive!"

"Get him out! Hurry!"

"My legs, please be careful of my legs!" Derek pleaded.

"You're going to be fine, just fine."

Morgan struggled to focus on the voices…they were oddly familiar. He felt hands on his arms and shoulders. He strained to see the faces blinking against the blood and the chards of glass that peppered his face. Then his eyes met one of the owners of the voices and it sent cold chills down Morgan's spine.

"It's not nice to touch things that don't belong to you, Agent Morgan."

Morgan struggled against the hands of his would-be rescuers; pain and panic now dueling with each other to decide his fate. It was growing darker as his eyelids began to close. This wasn't how his day was supposed to start…not like this…not like this.

 **BAU Headquarters - One Hour Later…**

Kevin Lynch burst through the men's room door on the sixth floor and rushed toward the sink. Thankful that he was alone he rushed over to the sink and turned on the water. He was a nervous wreck. Splashing water on his face, Kevin tried to calm his nerves before heading towards the conference room. His current assignment was helping the BAU stop Savannah's blackmail plan against Agent Morgan. He never dreamed that overhearing a private conversation would lead to this. He had to make sure that no one would find out what he had done. His phone call to Savannah the day before had set everything in motion and it was up to him to stay one step ahead of them all.

Savannah was ruthless, and vile and never in his wildest dreams did Kevin ever think it possible to become involved in a plan to hurt someone else. But Derek Morgan wasn't just anyone; he was the man who willfully stole Penelope away from him. Morgan had had his chance long before he'd met Kevin but waited until he and Penelope were dating to worm himself into her life. Kevin's insecurities had forced him into some foolish decisions, one being giving up on Penelope without a fight. It didn't matter now…he was so close to winning. Finally, he'd have her back and nothing and no one could stop him.

 _"I'm doing this for us, for you Plum Sauce. I've been a fool but it's not too late…not too late for us."_

Then he noticed the blood on his shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

"How is he?"

"No change."

Savannah came closer and looked down on the man who'd only an hour ago left their home headed to work. He had no clue she was on to him; that she would do whatever necessary to stop him from reporting back to his team. More importantly, she knew that she could never let him live a life that should have been hers with the likes of Penelope Garcia.

"Did anybody see you?"

"No."

Another man stepped out of the shadows and joined her at the bedside.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. No one saw me."

Then she looked at the taller man.

"Let me know if there is any change."

She turned to leave the room.

"He needs to be in a hospital. I'm a research scientist not a doctor."

"But I _am_ a doctor and I say he stays here until…"

"Until what?"

"Until he wakes up or dies."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

"Nothing! I've called him three times and all I get is his voice mail."

Garcia made no attempt to hide the panic in her voice.

"He's not at home. No sign of him or Savannah."

JJ rushed into the room followed closely by Reid. Something was definitely wrong. Savannah's admission had caught them all by surprised and convinced them that the threat was over.

"I'll call Savannah and…"

"Uh, no. I don't think you're the best one to call Savannah."

Hotch looked at her sternly.

"Oh…right, I suppose not."

"I'll try her."

Kevin walked through the door interrupting the conversation. Everyone's eyes shifted to the man who looked even more disheveled than normal. One thing was different though; his shirt was tucked in.

"Good idea. Kevin you call her."

"Right away, Sir."

"And Kevin…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"You're late."

"Sorry, Sir."

"Don't let it happen again."

"No, Sir. I won't Sir."

Kevin quickly turned on his heels and headed toward the office that he was now sharing temporarily with Garcia.

 **Location Unknown –**

Savannah hadn't planned on complications. In fact, she hadn't planned on anything past her initial threat. She was out of her league and it was only a matter of time before everything would come crumbling down around her. Sam had already shown signs of cracking and Kevin was only out for himself, chasing some delusion of reuniting with Penelope. Honestly, Savannah didn't know what men saw in the wacky blonde geek. What she did know was that she had to carry on as if things were normal because once the team realized Derek was missing she'd be the first one they'd question. Savannah turned and took a long look at Derek lying unconscious on the bed. She wished things had turned out differently. She'd pleaded with him over and over for a baby. He wasn't ready, his job kept him away too much…she felt a tear on her cheek. It was all a lie; Penelope was pregnant and even in her state of denial she saw something in his eyes whenever he spoke of her.

 _"Don't worry Derek, I meant what I said…I'll do anything, anything to be with you…even if it means killing you!"_

Then she turned and walked quietly out the door.

Sam checked the monitors. He hadn't much time to set up a makeshift clinic when Savannah insisted on bringing him here. His lab was set up for research on bugs and small animals not human beings. Even with his primitive and hasty set up he knew that this would not suffice for long.

He couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to be talked into such madness. He'd told her that he was finished but she insisted that he had only begun. She was more than willing to confess to the authorities that he'd attacked her; she assured him she could be very convincing. Playing a part in her sick game to trick Morgan into staying with her was one thing, but murder; he wasn't sure if even his freedom was worth killing even Derek Morgan over.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Kevin jumped when Penelope walked through the door. She knew him and he had to be careful not to let on that anything was out of the normal. He'd pictured Morgan dead countless times. He dreamt of being the one to deliver the news to his Plum Sauce that her Chocolate God of Thunder was dead and being the only one she would allow to comfort her.

Garcia took her seat without saying a word to Kevin. Her mind was focused on finding Derek alive. She began doing what she did best…if he was out there she'd find him. She could feel Kevin's eyes on her and somehow she felt dirty at the thought.

"Penelope…"

"Kevin…just call Savannah like Hotch asked, okay? Please."

" I did. The call went to her voicemail." He lied. Then. "I-I just wanted to tell you…"

"I don't want to hear it, not now. The only thing that matters is finding Derek. Call her again."

Kevin turned back to the computer the sound of her fingernails tapping feverishly on the keys was the only sound left in the room. He began dialing Savannah's number and as he listened to the rings on the other end he found comfort in the fact that her beloved Derek would not be found until it was too late.

 **Unknown Location –**

Something was terribly wrong. It was dark and cold and he couldn't move or see. His mind was screaming but it was dead silent all around him. Pain and the sound of screeching tires and voices…he knew the voices…He remembered pleading for help but they weren't there to help.

 _"It's not nice to touch things that don't belong to you, Agent Morgan."_

Slowly and with great effort he was able to open his eyes. Things were blurry his head was splitting and he was alone. Then he heard the door open and footsteps. He noticed the white lab coat first as his eyes traveled up to a familiar face.

"You're awake."

After a few attempts he was able to speak.

"Where…"

"I thought you were a goner. You're a tough cookie that's for sure."

"Phone…I need to make a phone…call."

"Oh you're in no shape to talk, my friend. No I think it's best that you just lie still and rest."

"I need…"

Morgan summoned his strength and made a vain attempt to sit up. Nothing moved except the pain that seemed to radiate through every part of his body. He felt the weight of hands pressed against his shoulders holding him in bed against his will.

"Pen…call Pen…"

Sam smiled and turned slightly picking up a small vial and syringe from a cart nearby. Morgan's vision had cleared slightly and there was no doubt who the man was. Still unable to move he watched as the tan-colored liquid filled the syringe.

"Please…help me…"

"Of course, I have just what you need."

Morgan felt the prick as the needle was pushed into his arm. His body began to relax and as each second passed he felt numb almost as if he were floating. He needed to call his team, they would be worried, Penelope would worry and he'd made her a promise not to make her worry.

"Please, Sam…don't do this…don't…"

It was a shame really, Sam thought. He'd never cared much for Derek especially now. He was certain that he had something to do with Penelope breaking up with him although she had not admitted as much. He never understood their friendship; it seemed and sounded like more.

Derek fought against the inevitable as his eyes slowly began to close. He made a promise to himself, to Penelope and their unborn child; he would do anything to survive and make it home…and nothing was going to stop him from keeping that promise.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Penelope continued to search and wait for her babies to give her the answers she needed. Subconsciously, she ran her hand across her stomach; she couldn't do this alone. She needed Derek back with her safe and sound. The thought of her child not knowing him was unthinkable. Then there was a ping, then another. She bolted up as she read the screens. Kevin stopped what he was doing he too knew what that sound meant. His heart rated sped up as he waited for her say something.

"Oh my God…I found something!"


	12. Chapter 12

"What? What did you find?"

She knew exactly what she'd found and she knew in an instant that she couldn't let Kevin see it. She minimized one of the reports before he stood.

"Go get Hotch!"

"What? Why? Let me see what you found!"

"Not now Kevin! Go get Hotch!"

"But…"

"KEVIN!"

"Okaaay…fine!"

Then he scurried out of the lair as he was instructed. Garcia picked up her phone and dialed.

Rossi had just stepped into Hotch's office when Hotch's phone rang. It was Garcia.

"Yeah, Garcia?"

"It's Kevin!"

"What?"

"I sent him to look for you…I think he knows where Derek is! Please you've got to get him to tell you…."

"Slow down, slow down…"

"I can't Hotch I found something and Kevin is involved he's on his way to…"

There was a knock on the door. Both men looked up to see Kevin's face pressed against the glass. Rossi waved the man inside as Hotch continued to listen to Garcia. Kevin nervously opened the door and walked in.

"What can we do for you Kevin?" Rossi asked.

Before he could answer Hotch ended his call and turned to face the man.

"Lynch?"

"Uh…Sir, Penelope says she's found something. She wanted me to come and find you…"

"Have a seat Kevin." Then motioning to Rossi. "Dave, lock the door please."

 **Unknown Location-**

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Sam glanced back at the sleeping man and quietly stepped into the hall closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

"Sam! Answer me, are you having second thoughts?"

Of course he was having second thoughts. He hadn't signed up for anything like this. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten involved in the first place. Now Savannah wanted him to do the unthinkable. He wasn't sure he could.

"Savannah, this is crazy! I'm not a fan of Derek Morgan but this is wrong! Kidnapping…now you're talking murder?"

"It won't be long before they figure it out! I have a funny feeling that they may have already figured it out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have already received a phone call or a visit but it's been quiet…too quiet! I've been trying to reach Kevin for the last hour and all I get is his voicemail!"

"Do you think he double-crossed us? He has as much to lose as we do!"

"That weasel will do anything to save his own skin!"

"Can't we just drop him off at the hospital entrance? He's not going to be able to prove anything. We can be each other's alibi."

"Are you kidding? He's a FBI profiler! He can say that the sun fell out of the sky and they'd believe it. Now, do as I say, Sam!"

"Savannah…"

He could hear her exhale in frustration on the other end of the phone. He knew it was pointless to try any more to change her mind. He still wasn't sure he could do what she was demanding.

Savannah knew that Sam would be the weak link. She hadn't shared the news about Penelope carrying Derek's child and neither had Kevin; she was keeping that little tidbit for a moment just like this.

"Look, I know how you feel. I wasn't planning on taking things this far either not until…"

"Not until what?"

"Not until I found out that Penelope is pregnant with Derek's child."

Morgan opened his eyes. Surprisingly he was alone and for that he was grateful. He slowly tried sitting up but he found out quickly that it was going to be harder than he thought. He needed to get out of there and get help. He knew eventually Sam, Kevin or Savannah would be back and whatever they were planning for him was not good.

The door opened and Sam stepped inside staring blankly at him as he approached the bed. Again Morgan tried to sit up and again he failed.

"You're awake."

"Sam it's not too late to stop this…"

"Please don't try and use your profiler mumbo jumbo on me, agent."

An odd smile crossed his captor's face; it didn't match the glint of rage in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's time for me to do what I know is best. Savannah and Kevin they're looking out for themselves and I need to do the same."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I need to get you out of here before either of them get back."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Puzzled, Rossi closed and locked the door and turned to face Kevin and Hotch. Hotch sat on the edge of his desk while Kevin fidgeted in his chair.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to Penel- uh I mean Garcia? It sounded pretty important."

Hotch crossed his arms and without saying a word stared down at Kevin.

"Hotch?"

Rossi had seen that look on his friends face before. It wasn't good.

"There's one thing that most federal agents share. Do you know what that is Kevin?"

"No. No sir, I don't."

"We're paranoid."

"I'm sorry I don't understand…"

"Agent Morgan was very intentional when he picked that location to live. Of all the houses that he's restored over the years, many a lot larger and nicer than that one, he chose that particular house."

Kevin continued to fidget and now he could feel the heat from Rossi's stare on the back of his neck.

"Do you know why he picked that house?"

"No."

"He picked that house because the city has one of its traffic cameras situated across the street."

Kevin's gulp was heard across the room.

"Garcia had the footage pulled and you know what it showed?"

"I can explain, I-"

"It showed a late model Ford pickup registered to you parked out in front of Morgan's house last night and it was still there this morning."

Rossi took a few steps and now he stood behind Kevin.

"You know what else?"

Kevin was afraid to utter a word so he simply shook his head, no.

"It shows you following agent Morgan after he left his home this morning."

Before Kevin could speak he felt Rossi's hands land heavily onto his shoulders and jerk him from the chair onto his feet. Then before he or Hotch could react, Rossi whirled him around and slammed him face first into the door.

"What did you do?" Rossi growled.

"Noth-nothing! Please!"

Kevin panted afraid to move as his body remained plastered against the door.

"Dave!"

"You better start talking right now!"

"Dave…"

"No Hotch! This asshole has been smack dab in the middle of our investigation all along and Morgan could be…"

He couldn't finish his statement instead he increased the pressure on Kevin's body to assure the man that he'd kill him without so much as a second thought. Hotch stepped toward the two men and leaned in close to the terrified one.

"Kevin, listen to me very closely. Your window of opportunity is very narrow and it's closing rapidly. You tell us right now where agent Morgan is or I'll personally put a bullet in your head."

 **Unknown Location –**

Savannah knew very well that she might have to do what her partner was too weak to do. Their conversation earlier did nothing to ease her mind so as she pulled into the parking space she grabbed her gun from the glove compartment. Sam had become a liability now and she wasn't about to let him bring her down.

Slipping the gun into her purse Savannah opened the door and hurried down the hall toward the room where they were holding Morgan. It was quiet; too quiet and her eyes widened at the sight when she opened the door.

"Damn!"

She looked around the room empty with no signs of its earlier use. The monitors, the gurney and other medical paraphernalia was now gone. She continued to look around as if her denial would change the fact the Sam and Morgan were gone.

"Where are you taking me?"

Morgan tried desperately to clear his head as he lay uncomfortably in the back seat. The hum of the road beneath him seemed to aid the effects of the drug that Sam had given him just before he rolled him from the old dilapidated building. Sam continued to drive without saying a word.

"Sam, where…"

"Shh…save your strength. You'll need it where you're going."

"Don't do this! It's still not too late."

"Yes…yes it is too late. You took Penelope from me. I loved her she belonged to me!"

"Sam, don't do this."

"Don't worry, agent. I'll take good care of Penelope and the baby."

Derek felt a sharp pang of terror as he tried desperately to move against the bindings around his wrists and feet.

"No…"

Sam began to chuckle as he glanced through the rearview mirror at the man who many believed couldn't be beaten. Then his chuckle morphed into a hysterical cackle as the darkness pulled Morgan in and held him tight.

 _"Baby Girl…"_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Where am I? I can't move…I can't breathe…It's dark…I hate the dark…"_

Savannah dialed Sam's number as she rushed out of the room and down the hall. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to turn on her but the empty room was proof that he'd done just that. Her call went directly to voicemail.

Hotch pulled the SUV next to the old worn out building. Kevin had led them to a forgotten building downtown that hadn't been used in nearly thirty years. According to Kevin, Sam's family had purchased the building when he was a boy with the intention of turning it into office space. The couple divorced before the renovation began leaving the place abandoned, until now.

She needed a plan; a plan to fix the mess created by her first plan. There was no way she was ready to get caught for what she had done. She picked up speed as she rushed toward the exit. Just as she stepped outside she was met by the last people she wanted to see in life. The day couldn't get any worse.

"Don't move!"

JJ rushed toward her as she slowly raised her hands in the air. All guns and eyes were trained on her.

"What's this about?"

Hotch glanced to Rossi then Reid then nodded toward the door. The two rushed inside as JJ and Hotch remained outside with Savannah.

"Where's Derek?"

Savannah trying to remain confident turned toward the blonde.

"I haven't seen him since he left for work this morning."

"We don't have time for your games, Savannah! Now, where is Morgan?"

"I swear, I don't know! Why, what's going on?"

"You're partner, Kevin Lynch told us everything so stop wasting our time."

JJ took another step toward the woman.

"Savannah Hayes, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of a federal agent." Hotch began.

"What? Kidnapping, attempted murder? I-I…"

JJ holstered her gun and pulled her handcuffs from her jacket.

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney…"

Sam pounded the earth with the shovel taking care that it was neat and matched the rest of the area around it. He was satisfied and as he stood upright he looked at his handiwork. A few more touches and he would be finished and ready to go home and back to his life.

He loved this property it had been in his family for decades. He'd spent almost every summer here as a boy while his parents traveled and worked abroad. His grandmother's rose garden had been her pride and joy and Sam loved helping her prune and weed it every time he was there. The old woman would tell him stories and he'd relish in her attention…it was the only time he really felt special in his life.

 _"Help! Somebody! I hate the dark! I can't stay here! I can't breathe…please!"_

 **Quantico Police Department – Interrogation Room –**

"I told you for the hundredth time, I don't know where Derek is!"

"We already know that you, Kevin and Sam conspired to get rid of Derek. If anything has happened to him…"

Rossi slammed his hand on the table startling the woman sitting across from him. Hotch watched from the other side of the glass. Savannah was a cold-hearted beast and she was not going to give them what they wanted unless she got something in return. Morgan was running out of time that is if he was still alive. They needed answers he just wasn't sure they'd get them from Savannah.

"Okay, look I'll make a deal…"

"No deals!"

"I don't know where he is! No matter how many times you ask, my answer won't change. I don't know where he is!"

Hotch didn't see Garcia until she passed him and without asking for permission, she turned the knob and walked into the room. Rossi turned surprised to see the stone glare of their technical analyst.

"A moment please."

Garcia closed the door and waited for Rossi to respond. Nodding he stood and approached her leaning close enough for only her to hear.

"What are you doing Penelope?"

"Just a little girl talk; that's all, Dave."

He saw the determination and just under the surface he saw a fury that he'd never seen in her before and so, nodding he left the room. Savannah watched as her rival took the seat that only moments before was occupied by Dave.

"Hello Savannah."

"Penelope." Savannah regained her swagger as she starred across the table. "Surely you're not the reinforcements."

"No, I'm just your worst nightmare."

"You?" She chuckled. "I think you've been hanging around Derek too long."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Where's your gun or your black belt or muscles? No, wait…I got it, you're going to _erase_ me, is that it?"

"No, no gun or black belt or muscles needed. I'm going to keep you up at night and you know why? Because when you're awake, you think about me and when you're asleep you dream about me. You'll see me and Derek making love; wondering if he screwed me in your bed…wondering if that's where our baby was conceived."

Savannah shifted in her chair she so wanted to strangle the blonde but the handcuffs around her wrists keeping her bolted to the table reminded her that she had no choice but to stay put and listen.

"Shut up! Why are you here? I'm not going to tell you where he is! I don't know where he is and if I did I wouldn't tell you!"

"Is it the baby, Savannah? Is it the fact that he didn't want to have a baby with you?"

"So what you're having a baby…Derek's baby…he'll never see it! He won't be around to help you raise it!"

"But I'll still have him! Every time I look into the eyes of my son or daughter, I'll see Derek! Do you understand, Savannah? You lose…you still will lose!"

Savannah pulled violently against the handcuffs. She hated Penelope for taking everything that meant anything to her. She hated the fact that Derek had chosen her and was having a baby with a woman that couldn't hold a candle to her. Penelope watched her struggle. She knew that her visit may not help them find Derek but for once she needed to speak up loud and clear to Savannah, the woman who assumed that Penelope wasn't a threat to her when it came to claiming his heart.

"She's good."

Hotch and Rossi watched the scene from the window.

"Yes she is."

"Remind me to offer her an agent position when this is over."

Rossi chuckled and continued to watch as Penelope stood to leave.

"Get out of here! Just leave!"

"One last question."

"If it means that you'll leave me alone."

"Is it really worth spending the rest of your life in jail because you're jealous? Are you willing to kill Derek because he chose me?"

Tears began to spill from Savannah's eyes. Penelope was surprised to see her cry. Perhaps there was still a small portion of humanity left inside of her. A broken heart was a powerful motivator they'd seen it everyday in their line of work. Still, Savannah's tears had caught her off guard and Garcia couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"Good bye, Savannah."

Penelope turned and headed toward the door.

"Penelope."

With her hand on the doorknob, Penelope turned to face Savannah.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes. Yes it's worth spending the rest of my life in jail and yes I'm willing to kill Derek." Her voice was cold as ice. "Derek belongs to me! If I'm not the one he's making love to every night and if I'm not the one carrying his baby…then I'm willing to kill him and watch him rot in his grave before I let him have a life with anyone else!"

Penelope returned the ice-cold stare even though her hope had been shattered. Before she realized what was happening the door pulled against her hand and then Hotch and Rossi were at her side.

"Let's go. She's not worth it." Rossi began.

"If it's any consolation, we'll let you turn the key when we lock her away for life."

Then the two men pulled her from the room. Savannah sneered and shook her head as the door closed behind them.

The three made it back to the precinct conference room before Penelope broke down. JJ quickly rushed to her pulling her against her body. The others watched as Penelope trembled. For a brief moment she thought she'd gotten through to Savannah but she'd just been pulled in by more of the wicked woman's games.

"I don't know how anyone can be so evil! She'd rather see him dead…"

Then she pulled out of JJ's arms and one by one looked her friends in the face.

"What…what if he's already dead? What if we're too late?"

"Until we find him we are working under the assumption that he's still alive." Hotch insisted. "Let's get busy."

Then, Penelope's cell phone rang; it was Sam sending her a text message. Her eyes widened and the others watched as she read the message.

"What's wrong?"

Reid saw the terror on her face and he knew the others did too.

"It's from Sam."

"What does it say?"

"It says, _hurry home we have a wedding to plan._ "


	14. Chapter 14

Her hands shook as she dialed his number. She wasn't about to make a move until she spoke with him and heard his voice. She could tell a lot by just listening to him speak. The team stood nearby and waited.

Sam smiled as he saw her face appear on the display screen of his phone. He knew she'd call; by now all of them knew that he had Morgan. He expected her to try and talk him into freeing Morgan but he had no intentions on doing any such thing. He was in the driver's seat and he was calling the shots…he wanted her and he was going to have her.

"Sam?"

"I knew you would call…"

"What have you done? Where's Derek?"

"This is all your fault, my love."

"Sam, please…"

"I asked you to marry me, Penelope. You should have been grateful but what did you do?"

"Sam, listen to me. We can talk about this but don't take it out on Morgan; this is between you and me."

"So true, it is just between you and me. It's time for you to come home we have a lot to talk about."

"Sam, you know I can't marry you…why are you really doing this?"

"I've always had a fantasy of being married in my grandmother's rose garden."

"Sam…"

"I must have talked to you about it a hundred times, remember?"

"Sam…"

"She left me that house but I have been able to bring myself to move in until I found the woman of my dreams."

"Yes, it's a beautiful house, but…"

Garcia looked around at the others. Hotch had already placed a call to the temporary tech who'd been called in to help them. Hotch knew that they had to keep Sam on the phone long enough to trace the call.

"How badly do you want to save his life, Penelope?"

 **Sam's Grandmother's Home -**

This wasn't how it was supposed to end…not like this. He knew it would happen eventually. His job left him no illusions of a long life but not like this. Who buried a person alive anyway? Being buried alive and being burned alive were the two worst ways to die in his opinion. He hated the dark and being confined in a small space in the dark left him without any hope that he'd be found in time.

"You're not giving up on me are you son?"

Morgan jumped jarring every muscle in his body. He wanted to scream but what was the point, no one would hear and now he was hearing things. He swallowed trying to regulate his breathing.

"I can't leave you for five minutes without you getting yourself into trouble."

He heard his father's familiar chuckle and he knew for sure the dwindling oxygen was starting to affect his sanity.

"You're not losing your mind. It's really me."

Now Morgan chuckled trying in vain to shift enough to move his arms to push against the top of the small box.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, it's me, D."

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Oh okay, funny time to have jokes, son."

Derek began coughing his chest heaved and tightened as he tried to breathe.

"It's bad, pops…"

"It was bad the last time, right?"

"I don't think I'm going to make it this time."

"You giving up? Come on…Morgan men don't give up."

"Dad, come on…I'm buried under six feet of earth and my team…"

"Your team? This ain't got nothin' to do with your team!"

"Then what?"

"Your team is looking for you, no doubt. This is about you hanging on until they get here. Can you do that for me son?"

Morgan shook his head yes and closed his eyes to wait for rescue.

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Penelope listened to the hum as Sam ended the call. She was so angry as Hotch ended a call on his phone.

"Anything?"

Rossi looked at Hotch hopefully.

"No. Not enough time."

"We don't need it."

Garcia looked at her friends as she dropped her phone into her bag.

"I know where he is."

 **Sam's Grandmother's home –**

"A baby?"

Derek could hear the joy in his father's voice. He wished that he'd had more time with the man who had been taken from him too soon. His life had taken an awful turn after his father was murdered before his eyes.

"Yeah…I know…I screwed up, right?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her."

"Then you didn't screw up. I mean could you have gone about it another way?"

"Dad…"

"You had an affair with another man's woman while you were in a relationship…"

"Okay, okay…I get it!"

Sam smiled as he saw the bright orange caddie turn up the driveway. He knew she would come. Even though she was coming to save _him_ , she still came and he still would have what he wanted. Penelope was his and soon she would be promising to spend her future with him. He felt giddy wondering if she really thought she had a chance of keeping Morgan from dying. He wasn't about to tell her where he was and then watch the two lovers reunite before his face. No, Derek Morgan would die today and if his timing wasn't off, he'd breathe his last breath just as the minister pronounced him and Penelope man and wife.

 _"Dad…I'm not sure I can do this…it's getting so hard to breathe…why me? I can't leave Penelope now not now. We're just getting it right…"_

Morgan hadn't heard his father's voice in the last few minutes. He could still hear Sam's voice warning him that he only had six hours to live. That was funny to the man and for the life of him, Derek didn't know why.

Penelope could see her former boyfriend standing at the top of the driveway wearing a sick smile and a look of confidence on his face. There was absolutely nothing funny about what he, and Savannah and Kevin had done. She prayed that she could talk some sense into the man who once upon a time had convinced her that he loved her. This wasn't love this was madness.

Then he waved as she got closer and her stomach turned flips. Hotch and the others had given her strict orders; telling her what to say and how to act…empathy, she had to show Sam empathy and she had to be remorseful for what she and Derek had done to hurt him. The closer she got she could hear JJ speaking in her ear trying to encourage her as they quietly took up positions out of sight.

"I can't do this, Jayje. What if I'm too late?"

"You got this Garcie, I know you do. Morgan needs you to be strong for him."

Garcia watched as an older man dressed in a dark suit and tie joined Sam; both men smiled as she reached them stopping just out of Sam's reach.

"Hello my Darling, you made it."

"Okay, I did what you asked…where is he?"

"Patience, my love you'll ruin the surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Well, let's just say, I've been listening."

"What?"

"You know. You're always saying that you don't want to be the one who does all the planning. So, I planned a special day for us! I did it, all by myself…our wedding day…"

"Sam, stop this!"

The other man looked at Sam then at Penelope confused not sure what he'd gotten himself into.

"Is there something wrong, Mister…"

"No not at all, father. My fiancée is just a little nervous, that's all."

"If you two need a minute, I'll go and sit on the porch."

Sam turned slightly nodding to the man as he turned and headed toward the house. Garcia kept her eyes on Sam searching for any remaining hints of sanity. She knew very well how this could end if he refused to listen to reason.

Hotch nodded to Rossi sending him and Reid toward the house while he and JJ moved into view. As the elderly priest climbed the steps to the porch, Rossi came into view quickly silencing the man with a quick finger to his lips.

"You're so beautiful."

Sam turned his attention back to Penelope. An odd smile stretched broadly across his face, he took a step toward her. She stiffened trying not to react. Then calmly he took her hands in his and stared down into her eyes.

"Don't be nervous, love…"

Without saying a word, Garcia shook her head rejecting him and his insane idea of a quickie marriage.

"Where's Derek, Sam? You promised if…"

"My beautiful rose. Isn't this the perfect spot for a wedding? Our wedding?"

Garcia's heart dropped her eyes went immediately to the freshly tilled soil under Sam's feet. She gasped eliciting a chuckle from the man in front of her. He seemed proud of what he had done as he increased the grip around her hands.

Then Hotch and JJ stepped into view guns drawn and aimed at Sam. Seeing the two agents, Sam quickly grabbed Garcia turning her to face her friends and using her as a shield against them all.

"NO! Oh my God, Sam! You didn't!"

She felt his body shaking against hers and he laughed out loud.

"By my calculations, your lover has ten minutes left of air."

"Let her go, Sam!" Hotch ordered.

"I can't do that agent. Besides, I don't believe you were invited to the wedding."

Rossi and Reid now joined the others, taking positions on each side of Sam. All of them noticed the dirt patch near the edge of the rose garden. Anger and fear for what they would find under the roses made it difficult to stay focused. Penelope was hysterical now barely able to stay on her feet.

"Sam, don't do this…Derek! We have to save him!" She cried.

"Eight minutes."

Hotch shot a glance at JJ. They both knew what had to be done. She nodded her understanding of the situation and aimed her gun.

"Now if you'd all leave and let us get back to our wedding."

"No, there won't be a wedding today." Hotch assured him.

Then with an arrogant smile, Sam increased his grip around Garcia.

"Six min-"

Then the loud sound of a gun discharging and the thumping sound of the bullet crashing into his forehead silenced Sam and transformed his smile into an open-mouthed look of shock. Then without further prompting his arms fell limp releasing Garcia while his body floated to the ground in a dead heap.


	15. Chapter 15

_"DIG!"_

 **Potomac General Hospital – 2 hours later…**

Penelope had secluded herself in the far corner of the room crying quietly. She'd refused the comfort of her friends shooing them away until they finally realized she was serious and wanted and needed to be alone. The fact that no one had given them an update on Derek's condition brought her no comfort and no solace. It didn't matter if she closed her eyes or kept them open it didn't erase the sight of him lying still in the makeshift coffin.

They'd managed to reach him three minutes after Sam's deadline and he wasn't breathing. The bruises and cuts on his face and body told her that being buried alive was only half of what he'd endured. She kept asking herself, why? Why was she a magnet for broken deranged men? Men willing to kill her and those she loved without even a second thought. It was foolish to think that this was somehow her fault; that she was responsible for what Savannah, Kevin and Sam had done. Still, she knew she played a role and what she had done to drive the three beyond madness had a price. How could she think she wouldn't be punished too?

 _"One-one thousand, two-one thousand…breathe! One-one thousand, two-one thousand…breathe, dammit!"_

"How's she holding up?"

Rossi handed Hotch a cup breaking him from his thoughts. Taking the seat next to the senior officer, Rossi waited for an answer.

"Not good. She just wants to be alone."

"Give her time."

"Time, humpf…how much time do any of us really have, Dave?"

"You saved his life, Aaron…"

"We got lucky…anyone of us could have performed CPR…"

"But it was you! He's alive! You were a part of a miracle today."

Aaron nodded taking a sip from his coffee. Somehow he didn't feel as if he could take credit for anything. The fact that the paramedics had worked on Morgan the entire trip to the hospital convinced Hotch that it was too early to celebrate.

JJ couldn't take her eyes off the dirt underneath her nails. It was the muddy remnant of digging for what seemed like hours to free her friend. Now she sat wanting desperately to be able to embrace her other friend who refused any contact from her or anyone else.

"Derek Morgan?"

The five agents stood and faced the dark haired woman approaching them.

"Yes." Hotch answered.

"I'm Dr. Kennedy, the attending treating Agent Morgan."

"How is he, Doctor?"

"Well, everything considered, he's doing quite well. He sustained a concussion, broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and several superficial cuts and bruises."

"Can we see him?"

The doctor looked into the anxious woman's eyes and smiled.

"Yes, certainly. He's in room 218 and be warned, we gave him something for pain so he may be a little out of it."

"Thank you doctor."

Hotch extended his hand, which the doctor accepted before heading out the door.

Garcia was the first through the door followed by the others. He watched them as they entered and took places around his bed. The pain medication had already begun to lull him to sleep but he struggled and for the moment he seemed to be winning.

"Hey." He began.

"You scared me, Handsome."

She unashamedly placed a kiss on his lips before taking her place on the edge of his bed. She saw the surprise in his eyes, which caused her to smile.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl I didn't mean to make you worry."

"How are you feeling?"

Reid interrupted the two knowing what would happen once they got started and he needed to hear from Morgan's mouth that he was fine.

"Happy to be alive, Pretty Boy."

Morgan closed his eyes for a moment fighting a dual battle against the pain and the medication.

"Tell us what happened." Hotch asked.

"I was on my way to work and there were two trucks…one cut me off and started slowing down…then another rammed me from behind…"

The next several minutes Derek continued to explain what had happened. Garcia never took her eyes from him as his speech began to slow then slur until he fell asleep. Hotch insisted that they all leave and head back to the BAU to debrief. Of course Garcia insisted on staying and reluctantly Hotch acquiesced.

She pulled a chair next to his bed and squirmed until she was able to find a reasonably comfortable position. She watched as he breathed while memorizing the cuts and bruises on his body. What he'd gone through over the course of the day was unimaginable. Garcia would never forgive Sam or Kevin for what they had done. Her bad choices had almost gotten Derek killed and cost her child a father.

He knew she wouldn't leave. It would take a Tsunami to get Penelope Garcia out of this room. The smile appeared on his face even before he opened his eyes again. The room was silent and he'd obviously fallen asleep on his friends. He'd make it up to them he silently promised himself.

"Baby Girl, why are you still here?"

"Where else would I be, Handsome?"

She stood and leaned in kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine you just worry about getting better."

"Our baby needs his mommy to be a good girl and take care of herself."

"His?" She chuckled. "What if it's a girl?"

"Girl, boy, it doesn't matter just as long as he or she is healthy."

Derek gently squeezed her hand as fresh tears began to trickle down her face.

"No tears…"

"I can't help it."

"I'm fine, I promise. I'll be home in a day or two."

"Derek, you almost died! Sam buried you alive and…"

"Shh, motor mouth! I didn't die and you know why?"

"Why?" She sniffled.

"Because you saved me! You and the rest of the team saved my life."

She shook her head trying to gain control of her emotions. He gently wiped her tears away as she leaned into his touch.

"You're my hero, Baby Girl."

"I'm nobody's hero."

"Yes, you are. You saved my life long before today. This was just a repeat performance."

"Derek…"

"Thank you."

"You don't have to…"

"Penelope, I love you."

"I love you too. I just…"

He saw the thoughts swimming in her eyes and he knew what was going through her head and he needed to stop it.

"Look at me…look at me." She raised her head to meet his stare. "This is not your fault."

"I know but…"

"No but's. This was all on Savannah, Sam and Kevin."

"But Derek we created this! Both of us! We did this!"

"What? No way!"

"Yes! We drove them to this! If we hadn't had an affair and I had not gotten preg…"

"Stop! Stop it right now! Listen to me, Baby…"

He placed his hand on her stomach.

"This baby, our baby is a symbol of our love and I won't let you or anybody tell me that he or she is wrong."

"I know Handsome. I'm just saying that we went about it all wrong. We both cheated on people who we claimed to love and who we were committed to."

She was right and he knew it. Both of them had done the unthinkable and it had broken the people who they'd swore to honor. Sam and Savannah had been assured countless times that they were loved only to discover that it was all lies.

"I should have told you a long time ago how I felt. I'll never forgive myself for believing I could have a life with anybody but you. Now I've hurt Savannah…"

"And I hurt Sam too. I hurt Kevin a long time ago. He knew I loved you no matter how many times I denied it."

"So, what do we do now, Baby Girl?"

"I don't know."

She pulled away from him and sat in the chair. Her expression mirrored the sadness in his heart.

"I know I love you, Penelope."

"And I love you. I wonder if…"

"If, what?"

"I wonder if it's enough?"


	16. Chapter 16

**2 Weeks Later…**

 **Home of Derek Morgan – Morning –**

It had been a week since Derek's discharge from the hospital. He'd been allowed back to work on light duty, which meant he was stuck in Quantico when the team was out of town on cases. He hated being left behind but he still wasn't feeling one hundred percent, which meant he couldn't protest or complain. The only upside to the whole situation was that it gave him more time to be with Penelope.

It was Saturday and it was good to be off. With the rest of the team just returning home from Miami, they'd all agreed to meet at Rossi's later for dinner. Until then, Morgan had planned to tour a new property that his realtor had alerted him to.

Since his release from the hospital, Penelope had been spending her time at his place and he was happy to have her around. He wanted it to be on a permanent basis but he was determined to take it slow; she was still dealing with guilt about everything that had happened with Kevin, Sam and Savannah. The two of them had skirted around the issue for weeks afraid to bring it up as if not speaking on it meant that it hadn't happened. But it had happened and the nightly nightmares of being buried alive reminded him of that fact.

This morning was one of the rare times that Penelope was not there. She'd gotten up early to run some errands but she promised to be back by noon to resume their quiet weekend together. So, Derek was left on his own for a few hours and there were errands he needed to run too; one in particular that he had been dreading but felt he couldn't put off any longer.

 **County Jail – Quantico, VA –**

Penelope dreaded seeing Kevin but she knew that there were some things that needed to be said. He was wrong in the role he played in Derek's kidnapping, that was for certain but she needed to come clean about some things too. She was actually surprised that her former lover had agreed to see her and so here she was sitting at the cold steel table in the small gray room waiting for Kevin to come through the door.

After about fifteen minutes the door opened and Kevin was lead in by a guard. He looked haggard and it was obvious that he hadn't gotten much sleep since being locked up. The oversized orange jumpsuit and the handcuffs and shackles caught her off guard as he shuffled toward the table taking the seat across from her.

"Thanks for seeing me, Kevin."

The man whom she once thought was all she could have stared back at her. He looked lost, dejected and angry. She swallowed hard before continuing.

"H-How are you?"

"Peachy. I was just getting ready to go for my massage when you called." He smirked.

"Kevin, I just wanted…"

"What? You wanted to come here and what, gloat? Tell me that I was wrong? That Derek Morgan loves you and he wants you and that bastard child you're carrying?"

His words rocked her and she jumped at the harshness and cruelty in his voice. There was no remorse just pure raw anger.

"No, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why? Because you're the last person I want to see right now."

"I want to apologize."

Kevin wasn't quite sure how to respond. He'd been the one who'd tried to kill her lover. He had done everything in his power to prevent Derek from being rescued and she was apologizing to him?

"You were right. All the times you accused me of being in love with Derek. You were right. I was in love with him."

"Then why me, Penny? Why did you make me believe we could have a life together? I loved you and I thought you loved me! I hoped I could be enough to make you drop that silly crush you had on Morgan!"

"I didn't understand my feelings for Derek. He was, is my best friend. I never thought he'd see me any other way and that was okay. I loved you Kevin and I loved that you loved me…"

"I was _in_ love with you Pen. You were my whole world! I thought I was the luckiest man in the world because you were my girl! But Morgan was always around lurking in the background."

"Kevin, I want you to know that Derek never did anything to try and break us up."

"Too bad Sam didn't have that assurance. Maybe he'd still be alive."

"That's not fair!"

"Fair? None of this is fair, Penelope!"

"No matter how things ended with us, you had no right to hurt Derek. He didn't deserve that from you!"

Kevin felt foolish. There was no excuse for what he had done. He hated Derek not for what he had done but because he had won Penelope's heart before he had ever met her. Now he was behind bars because his jealousy had driven him to an unspeakable place. He looked down at his hands that were folded in front of him. There was only one more thing to say.

"I'm sorry, Penelope."

"Me too."

Morgan couldn't take his eyes off of the woman who he'd spent the last year with. It was hard to believe that Savannah had turned into a vicious woman scorned but he'd driven her to it and now both of their lives had been changed forever. Savannah took the chair across from him while the guard stood behind her.

"Looks like you've recovered quite nicely."

"You sound disappointed."

"Well I did try to kill you after all."

"Savannah…"

"Please, Derek I hope you didn't come here to tell me how wrong I was to try and…"

"Actually, Savannah…I came to apologize. I was wrong. I should have ended things with you a long time ago."

"Derek, don't flatter yourself. I loved you but even more than that, I wanted you."

"What?"

"You don't think I see how you look at Penelope? How you two have this world that only you two live in? You look at her with this, _look_! I knew you were in love with her the moment I met her."

"I didn't even know…"

"Yeah you did; you knew, she knew…everybody knew."

"The thought of that, that… _woman_ ending up with you was too much! I couldn't lose you to her!"

"I love Penelope, Savannah. I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I was a coward…"

"Are you kidding me? Any woman would love to be Derek Morgan's woman."

"Any woman can do a whole lot better than me, especially Penelope."

Savannah shook her head and chuckled. A look of total confusion crossed her face.

"You would have stayed with me, wouldn't you've Derek?"

"Savannah…"

"No, answer the question! You're one of the good guys, Derek. You would have stayed with me, probably would have married me eventually. You put everyone else before yourself and even though you would have been miserable, you would have stayed."

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve what I did."

"You're damn right, I didn't deserve being lied to and cheated on! I loved you Derek! I wanted a future with you…children…"

"Savannah I know what I did was wrong, but you need help."

"Don't you even…"

"I'm serious. You convinced Sam into beating you up then you tried to blackmail me into staying with you! It's obvious this wasn't planned out. You drug Kevin Lynch into your sick plan and the three of you were going to kill me!"

Savannah sat back in her chair looking away from his angry stare. There was nothing more to say; nothing that would refute his statement. Her situation had nothing to do with wrong or right. It had everything to do with failing. There were two things in life She hated; losing and failing.

"So now what?"

"Now you go to jail, probably for the rest of your life. It didn't have to end like this, Savannah."

Derek stood and nodded at the guard who'd brought her into the room. He had a sudden feeling that he'd wasted his time. His visit didn't relieve his guilt or need for closure.

Savannah watched him as he left then turned looking up into the eyes of the tall, muscular guard standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Is he the one?"

"That's him."

"Just say the word and I'll end him."


	17. Chapter 17

Savannah wiped the corners of her mouth as she watched her new "friend" pull up his zipper and stuff his shirt back into his pants. He was more than willing to find a secluded spot away from pesky surveillance cameras giving them privacy to work out the details of their alliance. His name was Oscar Clark and he was eager to help her in her time of need. The two looked at each other with unashamed smiles on their faces and she had to admit that the young guard had a lot to offer a woman behind bars. Savannah was resourceful if nothing else and more than that she was determined; determined to make Derek and Penelope pay for humiliating her. She didn't like losing and she definitely had no plans on losing to the likes of Penelope Garcia.

"I was serious, you know. Just say the word and I'll end him."

Savannah smiled as she ran her hand down his chest then helping him with the last few buttons of his shirt.

"Thank you lover but I want to be the one who takes the kill shot."

"That's going to be a little hard to do seeing that you're locked up, beautiful."

She kissed him thrusting her tongue deeply into his mouth as she pushed him against the wall.

"I'm sure you can arrange for a little field trip, can't you?"

"I…I don't know…"

He felt her hand slip past his waistband into his boxers. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to concentrate but it was useless as her hand found its target and began slowly and methodically manipulating him.

"SSSSaaavannah…baby…ohhh…I can't…"

"Sure you can, lover…" she purred in his ear."

"WWWhhheeenn?"

"Tomorrow."

 **Bolt Street Property – 1 hour later –**

Derek pulled his truck into the driveway of the worn down Victorian. He was meeting Trent his realtor in fifteen minutes and thought he'd walk around the lot while he waited. He'd driven past the property a dozen times before. It had been placed on the market by the family of the deceased owner and he was eager to take a closer look at it. He couldn't help but think of Penelope and raising their family here. He was tired of being a coward when it came to her. Life was too short to live it without her by his side.

Penelope stepped out of the market pushing her cart toward her car. Her mind was still on her visit with Kevin. It hadn't gone as she expected. She wasn't sure what she expected and maybe she was foolish to think that she'd get some sort of closure from their meeting. He had no right to be upset with her she'd been a good girlfriend to him and was totally committed to their relationship. Sam on the other hand…she'd cheated with her best friend and she was no better than any other woman who'd come into his life and professed their love for him. One night of passion and weakness had created a ripple effect that would forever change the lives of so many.

Penelope knew that Derek wanted her to make a real commitment to them by moving in with him. She knew he loved her with all of his heart and she loved him but her fear of failure in yet another relationship kept her firmly planted in her own space as if it would change what she and Derek had done. Even now with their child growing in her belly, she couldn't deny her feelings for a man who'd move heaven and hell for her. As she pulled into traffic, she wondered why she'd even try.

"So what do you think?"

Derek turned to face Trent. He'd been his realtor for the past ten years and he'd become quite familiar with Derek's taste in houses. The worse off the houses appeared to be the more of a challenge they presented and he knew Derek loved challenges. He loved restoring forgotten ruins of yesteryear and he was good at transforming them back to their former glory.

"It's beautiful, man! There's so much I could do with this."

"I'm surprised it took you so long to call me about it."

"Yeah, well I'm still working on two other properties and…"

"…And I already have buyers for them too!"

"Really?"

"You've made quite a name for yourself in the city. Your work is impeccable and I usually have multiple offers and I'm sure if you pick this baby up I'll be able to sell it for you too."

Trent unlocked the front door and the two entered the house. The air was damp and dusty but even Trent had to admit it was a beauty.

"Nah, man. I can tell you right now if I buy this baby, I'm no selling it. I'm keeping it."

Trent looked up and smiled at the man who was already lost in his thoughts as he carefully eyed every detail of the room.

"Wait, don't tell me you finally closed the deal on that pretty little blonde you work with?"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it."

"Well good. Why don't you bring her by tomorrow? I'd be more than happy to meet you two and let you in."

"That sounds like a plan, thanks Trent."

The two men headed out of the house toward the driveway. Morgan knew Garcia would be back soon and he'd been given strict orders to stay put. So shaking hands with Trent he jumped in his truck and headed home.

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

Penelope noticed Derek's truck missing as soon as she turned the corner. He promised to stay home and rest. His body was still healing. She knew that he hated being idle and it was near impossible for him to be still so she'd made him promise not to leave the house. It was a waste of time just like insisting he promise not to make her worry when he and the others were out in the field. She wasn't sure if being angry was even worth the emotions he was who he was and not even she'd be able to change him. Nevertheless, he was in trouble with her.

"Shit!"

Derek cursed to himself as he pulled into the driveway next to Esther. He cringed as he quickly got out of his truck and closed the door. He knew he was pushing it by going out but he was going stir crazy. Maybe pleading for mercy and the fact that his body was beginning to ache all over would buy him a reprieve just this once. As he rushed around to the front of his house he met her glare as she stood on the porch arms crossed looking red-faced in his direction. He knew immediately that there'd be no mercy and no reprieve from what was about to come.

"Derek…Morgan!"

"Baby Girl…I just…"

"Save it, Mister! You promised me that you'd stay home!"

"I know…I…"

He approached her gingerly reaching for the grocery bag on the porch next to her. She watched him grimace as he picked up the bags and her look softened as she saw the pain on his face.

"You lied to me! I bet you left five seconds after you heard me pull off, didn't you?"

"Well…not five seconds. Maybe ten?"

He smiled hoping his Morgan charm would work on her.

"Not funny."

Penelope turned on her heels and quickly entered the house leaving the door open for him as he followed close behind.

"Baby Girl, I'm sorry."

Penelope continued into the kitchen setting her purse on the counter and then grabbing the small bottle from the counter near the sink. Derek watched her in silence as she then moved to the refrigerator pulling out a water bottle.

"So, where'd you go?"

Setting the water bottle down on the island and opening the small bottle shaking out two white tablets, Penelope waited for an answer to her question.

"I had a few, _errands._ "

"Errands? You knew I had to go out I could have run them for you. You're supposed to be taking it easy and letting your body recover."

She handed him the pills and pushed the water bottle toward him.

"Sit!" Motioning to the barstool.

"I'm sorry."

Derek popped the pills in his mouth and took a big gulp of water, swallowing hard and frowning as the pills made their way down his throat.

"No you're not."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Errands, huh? So where'd you really go?"

Derek wasn't sure telling her the truth would get him out of trouble or further into the hole he'd dug for himself already.

"I went to see Savannah."

"What?"

"I went to see Savannah."

"But why? What could you possibly have to say to that woman?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Penelope shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe he'd risk his recovery to see the woman who'd tried to end his life.

"I don't know what to say, Derek."

"I know she tried to kill me but…"

"But what?"

"I can't help but think that I drove her to it?"

Penelope saw that familiar look on his face. They'd both been reluctant to talk about the last several days avoiding a conversation that they desperately needed to have. She stopped her busy work and took the barstool next to him. She had to chuckle at the irony of it all.

"What Savanna did…"

"I know, I know. It wasn't my fault. I still can't excuse what I did, what we did. I hurt her and she didn't deserve…"

"I went to see Kevin."

"You what?"

"I went to see Kevin. I guess I needed to apologize too."

Derek couldn't believe his ears. The last thing he wanted her to do was to see Kevin, alone…she knew how he felt about that. Kevin was a wretched man and he didn't deserve a visit from Penelope for any reason.

 **County Jail –**

Kevin sat alone in his cell he couldn't get his visit with Penelope off of his mind. He was angry; angry at the thought of her thinking that a mere apology could erase what she and Derek had done. The truth of the matter was that he had no real right to be angry with her. She'd loved him the best she could when they were together and he knew she loved Derek before he'd even said hello for the first time. His anger against her was misplaced and he knew it. His anger was with the truth and the truth was, that he wasn't who Penelope Garcia wanted. That was the real reason for his anger, that and the fact that he wasn't Derek Morgan.

The key turning in the lock startled Kevin out of his thoughts. He was so immersed that he didn't hear the guard approaching. He nearly jumped out of his skin and he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as the heavy-set man chuckled.

"Easy techie, it's just me."

Kevin tried to calm his breathing as the door creaked open in front of him.

"W-What do you want?"

"You have a visitor?"

"Wow I'm more popular behind bars than I've ever been as a free man."

"It's your lawyer."

"Lawyer? I don't have a lawyer."

"Yeah, well you do now. Let's go."

Kevin stood and headed out of his cell. He had become accustomed to the drill and so he waited patiently while the guard cuffed him and led him down the hallway.

"Man what were you thinking, trying to kill a fed?"

"My life is ruined! I can't believe I let that bitch talk me into this mess! Now I've lost everything!"

Just as the two arrived at the visitors room, the guard placed his hand on the knob and turned to face Kevin.

"Well, that bitch as you call her may just save your sorry ass!"

"And how is that?"

"My boy who works over on the female side is smashing that big time."

"So how does that help me?"

"She's planning on getting rid of your, _problem._ "

"My, _problem?_ "

"Let's just say, the two of them are going on their first date on the outside and they'll be paying your fed a little visit."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after tomorrow Agent Derek Morgan will be history."


	18. Chapter 18

Kevin was conflicted. On one hand Derek Morgan's death would solve so many problems for him. He was the only witness to his crime, the only person who actually saw him during his kidnapping. On the other hand, he'd never been an evil person, never even thought of killing anyone including Morgan. Somehow he'd gotten caught up in Savannah's insanity. The case against him was ironclad and he knew it. Penelope would never forgive him and no matter what he said his chances with her were history.

He peered through the small window while the guard fished the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He didn't recognize the well-dressed brunette at the table and he had no idea who would have hired her on his behalf.

"I'll be right outside the door. Let me know when you're finished."

Kevin nodded and stepped into the room. The door slammed shut and the heavy lock slid into place. The woman slowly looked up as he sat across from her.

"Kevin Lynch."

"Y-Yes."

"My name is Amanda Portlock and I've been retained as your attorney."

"I assumed I'd have a public defender. I can't afford an attorney."

"No worries my fee has already been taken care of."

"By who?"

"Let's just say, a very interested benefactor."

Kevin adjusted his glasses, not sure if he should question her further. He watched as she pulled a file from her very expensive briefcase.

"Now tell me what happened. How did you get mixed up in this business, Mr. Lynch?"

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just got so angry, so…incredibly angry! I didn't mean to…to hurt him really."

"So are you saying that you were involved?"

"I'm saying that when you love somebody you do some crazy things."

"Mr. Lynch, you're facing some very serious charges. If you're found guilty you could face life in prison. I need to know what you did."

"Penelope was my girlfriend. My girlfriend! We were supposed to be together forever. I asked her to marry me, to move to a farm and raise sheep together, you know, the ones with the black faces?"

"Mr. Lynch, please."

"She said, no. Just like that, no! I knew she loved him, even though she'd always deny it! She loved him!"

"Mr. Lynch, I'm sure if you were to help the prosecution put Ms. Hayes away they'd take that into consideration and maybe you'd get out of jail before your AARP card expires…"

"What? I didn't think those things ever expired…"

"Mr. Lynch, let's stay focused. Help me help you otherwise you'll die in jail while Agent Morgan and Ms. Garcia live happily ever after."

"No…no…I can't go to jail! I'm not made for jail! I'm a soft hands kind of guy and…and…"

Kevin began to panic. The thought of living the rest of his days behind bars slowly began to sink in. The woman across the table grew weary of dealing with him. Her associate, the one who thought defending the younger man was just the challenge she needed owed her more than her six-figure retainer. Still, she waited for the clueless geek to decide that it would be in his best interest to start talking.

"She's going to kill him!"

"What?"

"Savannah, she's going to kill Agent Morgan!"

"Savannah is locked up in the next building…"

"No, no, listen!"

Kevin, remembering the guard was just outside, looked around as if someone was watching and listening. Then leaning in close he whispered to the woman who was still a stranger to him.

"One of the guards has a thing for Savannah. He's sneaking her out tomorrow and she's going to kill Agent Morgan!"

"What, are you serious?"

"Shhh! The guard who brought me in here told me! Now please you've got to do something! I want a deal! You hear me! I want a deal!"

The woman stared at the desperate man. She wasn't sure whether she should believe him or not.

"Why are you telling me this? Agent Morgan is the only witness against you. If he's killed then…"

"Look, I know you don't think much of me and right now I don't care. I'm telling you, Savannah Hayes is going to kill Agent Morgan tomorrow!"

"Great! Just great! This just gets better and better!"

Amanda began stuffing the file back into her briefcase and then stood to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to fix this, that's where I'm going!"

"But…but you will tell them I cooperated, that I'm the one who told, right? I deserve a deal, right?"

Amanda exhaled as she looked down at the pitiful excuse of a man. Then she leaned in as close as she could without their noses touching.

"Oh, I'll tell them alright. But you listen to me and you listen good. Don't breathe a word about this! I'll take care of everything, you'll get your deal and maybe even something extra, but you've got to keep your mouth shut, understood?"

"Yes, yes! I won't say a word! Thank you! Ms. Portlock…"

"It's _Mrs._ Portlock! I'll be in touch."

Then without so much as a glance back the woman headed to the door.

"Guard!"

 **Home of Derek Morgan –**

Penelope had forgiven Derek and now the two of them sat peacefully on the couch watching a movie. Derek was desperately trying to stay awake, the pain meds finally fully in his system. She looked over at him and smiled as he finally, after a valiant battle, drifted off to sleep. She placed a large comforter over him, he needed the rest and she needed to think so, she quietly left the room and headed to the kitchen to let Clooney out.

She loved sitting in the large swing on the back porch. It was a great place to think and so while Clooney ran around the yard chasing birds, she thought about her life; the last few weeks, the baby and the fact that now she had the man of her dreams but she was still too afraid to believe she could actually have it all.

 **County Jail –**

Savannah could hardly contain herself. She'd wanted things to work out differently. Derek had been her dream man and so no one could blame her for wanting him dead. He'd taken her future and her plans for a family. He picked the one woman who Savannah never considered competition. It didn't matter now; tomorrow she would have the last word and she would relish in taking his life. She refused to let Penelope Garcia have what was hers.

She heard the familiar footsteps and a smile crept across her face. He'd developed a craving for her and she for him. Making him feel good had paid off well for her and so as he rounded the corner with his big bright grin she stood and waited for him to open the door.

"Hey lover, your early."

"Yeah, well it's not what you think, gorgeous."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a visitor."

Savannah stepped out of the cell and waited for him to cuff her.

"No need for that, right? Besides, tomorrow you'll get a chance to breathe fresh air again."

Savannah ran her hands up his chest and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No need at all, baby. Tomorrow will be one of the happiest days of my life and I owe it all to you."

She kissed him again and followed him down the hall and out the door. A few minutes later, Trent stopped outside one of the small visitor rooms and unlocked the door and without a word let her in. Savannah smiled at the familiar face as the door closed and locked behind her. The woman's eyes were filled with anger. Savannah had seen that look countless times over the years. So, without a word she sat and waited for what was about to come.

"Are you crazy!"

"Amanda, it's good to see you too!"

"Savannah! What has gotten into your head? Just when I think you've finally hit rock bottom, you find a way to dig a deeper hole!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kevin Lynch! You remember him, right? He's the man you hired me to defend?"

"Of course! Dear Kevin…dear, lovesick Kevin…he was easy…"

"Well, I saw him earlier…"

"And?"

"And he told me about your little plan."

"What plan? Everybody knows my plan, that's why I'm in here! My _plan_ didn't work!"

"No, Savannah. It seems your little lover boy is telling everybody that he's screwing you and that he plans to sneak you out tomorrow so that you can kill Derek Morgan!"

Shock replaced the confident look on the younger woman's face. Amanda sat and waited for a response. There wasn't one and so Amanda began again.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That horny son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe he opened his mouth!"

"And I can't believe you opened yours! When are you going to learn that sex doesn't buy you loyalty! It just gets you screwed!"

"Please, Amanda, I don't want to hear another one of your sermons!"

"Well you're going to! Savannah, you can't go through with this!"

"Why not? Derek Morgan was supposed to love me, forever! He lied and he broke my heart and he got that…that…cow pregnant! I was supposed to have his babies, not her!"

"You can't go around killing people just because you got your heart broken! You can't always get your way. That's how life is."

"That's easy for you to say, you've always been perfect! You have a perfect life with a perfect husband and our parents always loved you more…"

"Savannah, please just stop this! You are not going to kill Agent Morgan, do you hear me?"

Savannah did not respond. She sat fuming and trying to figure out a way to make her understand. She had to kill him. He had to learn, they all had to learn that there were consequences to what Derek and Penelope had done to her. Tomorrow she would teach them…teach them all.

"Savannah! Savannah, do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I hear you, Amanda."

Then Savannah gently grabbed the woman's hands and the two shared a brief moment of silence.

"I loved him." She began her voice trembling with emotion. "Do you understand? I loved him with my whole heart and he betrayed me; he humiliated me."

"Savannah…"

"No. Just listen, please. I didn't deserve that. I did everything right…I didn't deserve that!"

"I know you didn't and I'm sorry, but…"

"No but's. I…didn't…deserve being made to feel like garbage, like I was nothing…I didn't matter…I was a joke to him."

"I feel for you, I really do."

"You've never been able to say, no to me. All our lives you've taken care of me, bailed me out of trouble."

"Yes, I know…"

"I need you, Amanda. I need you to help me feel whole again. Don't deny me this, please."

"What are you asking?"

"I'm asking you to be my big sister! Like you've always been. We're family, Amanda! I'm asking you to not stop me, to not tell anyone what Lynch told you…please."

Amanda pulled her hands from Savannah's and stared at the woman in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was saying, what she was asking. It would mean risking everything, her career, her marriage…even her freedom but Savannah was right, she'd never been able to deny her anything and she supposed she wouldn't be able to start now.

"You're right, I've never denied you, never said, no to you…ever! Look where it's gotten you, behind bars for kidnapping and attempted murder. Maybe if I had said, no to you, even just once you wouldn't be here now."

Amanda stood and headed toward the door. Savannah stood and watched her desperately.

"Amanda, please…please."

Amanda turned slowly with tears in her eyes and looked at the woman who'd she raised after their parents died. She looked different, nothing like the little girl of their past. She had so much potential and promise but now here she was begging her to be an accomplice in her madness. Amanda wiped away the lone tear that had escaped down her face.

"Don't worry, little sister…your secret is safe with me."

And then she was gone. Savannah felt giddy with relief as she exhaled and whispered to herself.

 _"I knew you wouldn't let me down."_


	19. Chapter 19

**BAU Headquarters – Afternoon –**

Pen was swamped. Team C had just called requesting help and she still needed to run her weekly diagnostics. She'd promised Derek she'd have lunch with him but she was afraid she'd have to cancel. He'd been acting secretive all day and without a doubt she knew he had something up his sleeve. She hated surprises.

"Come on Baby Girl, let's get out of here!"

Her handsome hunk of man candy burst through the door without knocking totally oblivious to the fact that she hadn't called to flirt or fluster him all morning, which had to mean that she was busy. She exhaled not knowing how to break the news to him.

"I'm sorry Hot Stuff, Momma's busy I'm afraid my lunch will take place right here."

"Oh no, Sweetness."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging applying just the right amount of pressure in just the right places. He knew how to make her weak…it was impossible to say, no to him.

"Morgan…"

"I've got to show you something, you'll love it and I'll have you back in a flash! Promise!"

Slowly she turned to meet that look, the puppy dog eyes twinkling with faux sadness with a dash of Morgan sex appeal. She felt herself melting inside.

"I just got a request from Team C and my diagnostics are way be…"

He planted a kiss on her lips silencing her protests. He had her at, Baby Girl the kiss was just a nice bonus.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

He grabbed a furry pen from her desk and a pink sticky and scribbled something on it handing it to her. Puzzled, she read it in silence.

"Is this an address?"

"Yes!"

"Derek Michael Morgan what are you up to? You've been acting strange all morning."

"Run your search and then meet me at that address in thirty minutes."

"I-I-…"

"I promise it won't be long and I'll have you back in time for our two o'clock briefing. Deal?"

There it was that smile the one that she could never resist the one that also meant trouble.

"Okay, fine. Deal. Thirty minutes and we come right back."

"I promise!"

Derek knew Penelope better than anyone and he knew that she'd work through the day and perhaps into the evening without stopping to eat. So, since he had a few extra minutes he thought he'd call ahead to her favorite deli and pick up lunch. What a way to persuade her to consider moving in with him in a brand new home than through her stomach. He loved surprising her and she loved impromptu picnics and with his plan settled in his mind he headed off toward the elevators.

"I am so glad you're a man of your word." Savannah slowly ran her finger lightly down his arm. "I so owe you for this…"

"Oh don't worry gorgeous, I plan on collecting…all night long." Oscar replied. "I know what you can do with that beautiful mouth and I'm so looking forward to a replay of yesterday."

Once she repaid Derek for his betrayal Savannah would be more than happy to pay up. She and Oscar had followed Derek from the BAU to a small deli about ten miles away. It was familiar he'd taken her there a few times. She preferred something a little more high class and she'd told him as much.

Oscar had been careful not to be noticed and when Derek pulled into the driveway of an old worn down house on Bolt Street, Oscar continued down the street and circled the block just to make sure then parked several houses out of sight.

Derek grabbed a blanket and the bags of food from the back of his SUV and headed toward the front door. Troy was already inside and greeted him at the door.

"Hey man, sorry I'm a few minutes late."

"No worries. Where's your lady?"

"She's about thirty minutes behind me. I thought I'd put together a little romantic picnic to maybe sway her my way."

"It couldn't hurt." Then handing Derek the keys. "Here you go. Just lock up when you're done, no rush. I'll come by your office tomorrow to pick them up."

Derek took the keys with one hand and shook Troy's hand with the other.

"Thanks I really appreciate this man. I love this house and I hope Penelope loves it too."

"I'm sure she will, I'm sure she will."

Morgan waved goodbye and headed inside. Savannah looked over at Oscar and smiled as Troy drove past them.

"It's time."

 **BAU Headquarters –**

Penelope glanced at her watch…she was already fifteen minutes late. She was surprised that Derek hadn't called looking for her. Luckily she'd finished her search for Team C and now her diagnostics were running. Just as she grabbed her purse there was a knock at her door.

"Enter mere mortal."

"Hey Garcie, I thought you were going to lunch with Morgan?"

"I'm leaving now." Again she glanced at her watch and frowned. "He's going to be so mad I was supposed to leave almost twenty minutes ago."

"Calm down the last thing we need is you getting in an accident. Besides, he'll get over it."

"I know it's just that he seemed so excited about something and he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"You two."

"JJ, you know I don't like surprises!"

"Control much?"

"Not funny, Blondie." Then hugging her friend she exhaled. "I'll be careful and I'll be open to whatever he has planned."

JJ looked at her hopeless friend shaking her head as they both headed out into the hallway. Garcia hurried past her friend, down the steps and to the elevator. JJ watched smiling and just as the elevator doors were closing the two friends waved goodbye.

 **Bolt Street Property –**

"Ohhhh….how romantic!"

Derek turned quickly toward the familiar voice. Savannah strolled into the house with a large muscular man following close behind. Derek had just finished setting things up for him and Penelope. He'd heard the door open and assumed it was her because as usual she was running late. For once he was glad she was.

"Savannah what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail."

"Let's say I'm out on good behavior."

"Somehow I don't believe that's true."

"I believed you loved me and that wasn't true either so let's call it even."

Instinctively Derek did a silent inventory of the room and of his person…he was unarmed. He watched the man across from him dressed in a familiar uniform.

"The guards conducting field trips now, man?"

"Something like that."

Savannah looked up at Oscar and the two shared a chuckle.

"So now what?"

"Now I get the last word."

Now Derek chuckled which seemed to irritate Savannah.

"What's so funny?"

"You always had to have the last word didn't you?"

"I guess I did."

Those words seemed to be the man's cue as he pulled a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Morgan. Morgan's eyes widen in fear; not fear for himself but for Penelope who would be arriving any time.

"Whatever you're planning get it over with."

"What's your rush? I've never heard of anyone being in a hurry to die."

"I just don't feel like hearing you tell me how bad I was as a boyfriend."

"I know you Derek. You face danger all the time and you don't want to die not now anyway, especially with a baby on the way."

"You think he's expecting company, Baby?" Oscar teased.

"I think so lover, that's an awful lot of food for one person…place setting for two…hmm, let me guess Penelope is joining you."

"Savannah, don't make things any worse. You're already looking at a lot of years…"

"I don't care about that Derek! I want you to know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your body! I want you to lose everything that means anything to you!"

Then Savannah turned slightly toward Oscar and with a wicked grin nodded.

"Let's get started."

Penelope was less than five minutes away she still thought it was odd that Derek had not called her. She turned the radio up to help push the crazy thoughts running through her head away. As she turned the corner she saw the large, "For Sale" sign in the yard and smiled. He loved finding new projects and he loved dragging her along to see the before condition of what to her looked like a hopeless cause.

Pulling Esther into the driveway next to Derek's SUV, Penelope jumped out not wanting to keep him waiting any longer. As she walked toward the front steps she subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach. She could see their family here even in the midst of the worn wood and peeling paint, maybe Derek was wearing off on her she chuckled to herself.

"Derek!" She called as she opened the door.

Derek's heart sank as he heard her footsteps coming closer. He couldn't let Savannah hurt Penelope but he was unarmed and at the mercy of the man with the gun.

"I love…"

Penelope stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. She saw Derek sitting on the floor with his hands behind his back and a nasty bruise on the side of his face that was bleeding slightly.

"Derek?"

She saw the man standing behind Derek with a gun pressed to the back of his head. Derek's eyes were wide with fear trying desperately to remain calm.

"Penelope…"

"SHUT UP!"

Then Penelope saw Savannah, the woman who'd already tried to take Derek's life, the woman who was supposed to be securely behind bars…the woman now who was standing in front of her, arms crossed and with a confident smile across her face.

"Penelope, _Baby Girl_ …so glad you could join us."

"Please Savannah, don't hurt her! Don't do this!"

"You're supposed to be…"

"I know, I know…I'm supposed to be in jail. I have unfinished business."

Penelope took a step toward Derek but was stopped by the man who pressed the gun harder against Derek's skull.

"Don't you even think about it." Oscar warned.

Then Savannah sauntered over to stand directly in front of Derek running her hand down his face and across his lips. Derek tried to move but the gun against his head convinced him to remain still. Savannah stepped to the side of Derek so that he could have a clear view of Penelope.

"Give me the gun."

"You sure you want to do this?" Oscar asked.

"I told you I wanted to take the kill shot."

Reluctantly, Oscar handed her the gun and stepped to the side as she took his place behind Morgan.

"Don't do this Savannah…you're better than this!" Derek pleaded.

He felt her hand run across his head as she planted a kiss on his cheek and finally leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Say goodbye to your Baby Girl, Derek."

"Baby Girl, I'm so sorry…"

"Derek! Derek!" Penelope's voice trembled as she focused on him and him alone.

"I love you, Baby Girl…"

For a split second the room was utterly quiet everything slowed and Derek began struggling against the handcuffs around his wrist.

THEN

A LOUD

BANG…PIERCED…THE AIR…

AND A SCREAM…

P-E-N-E-L-O-P-E!

She could smell the bitter aroma of gunpowder as she watched the woman's body float to the ground like a feather. She'd never forget the surprise in her eyes as the bullet pierced the white wool coat she'd worn to protect herself from the cold.

She'd done her best to do right by her sacrificing her youth to bring up a child who'd always insisted on having her way. Now that same child lay across the room dying in a pool of her own blood. Amanda felt the warmth of the tears streaming down her face wondering how things had gone so wrong.

"FBI! Drop the gun!"

Hotch, and Rossi rushed through the doorway taking the gun from Amanda's limp hand. JJ and Reid came in from the rear of the house quickly taking Oscar into custody who was still standing stock still in shock at the scene before him. He had no way of explaining how he'd gotten caught up in Savannah's plan, just like Kevin and Sam they'd given in to a madness that had not been theirs but had destroyed them nonetheless.

Penelope ran over to Morgan dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck holding on for dear life.

"Baby Girl…Baby…"

"I'm okay, I'm okay…"

"I'm so sorry…I thought I'd lost you…"

"I'm here, I'm here…"

Then pulling away slightly she looked into his teary face.

"See this is why I don't like surprises!"


	20. Chapter 20

**6 Months Later…**

"DEREK MICHAEL MORGAN, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Relax Baby Girl! I promised that the next time you set foot in this house I'd be carrying you over the threshold as my wife!"

Derek gently placed her feet on the hardwood floor of the home's entryway.

"And I'm a man of my word, Mrs. Morgan!"

She shook her head and smiled up at him as he leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Pulling out of his arms she let her eyes roam around the large entry. It sparkled and smelled of fresh paint. It was absolutely beautiful. Who would have ever thought that a muscle-bound super agent like Derek Morgan who tackled unsubs twice his size for lunch could design something so exquisite? The detail and quality of the work and materials was superior just like every other project he'd done before but this one was different; it was their home.

"You like it Baby Girl?"

"Like it…I love it!"

He took her hand in his and they walked through each room. He'd paid attention to her ideas and tried his best to create something that she'd feel a part of. Her eyes widened as he described each and every detail.

"I never thought I'd want to set foot in this place after…"

"Shh…don't think about that…"

He turned her to face him then he placed his hands on her swollen belly. Penelope placed her smaller hands on his and found it impossible not to think of the last time that she'd been there. She was now standing in the very spot where Savannah was holding a gun to Derek's head ready to end his life. She remembered the look in his eyes as the crazed woman turned the gun on her.

"Derek…"

"No Pen…we won not Savannah. I knew I wanted this to be our home the moment I laid eyes on this place and I will not let Savannah steal that from us."

Penelope turned in his arms without breaking the hold he had around her waist. She loved the house and she could envision their son running around squealing and reminding them that life was good.

"You're right Handsome. We did win and I'm going to make you a promise."

"What's that?"

"That I will not utter that, _woman's_ name in this house again."

"That's my girl."

The tour continued through the kitchen that was larger than her entire apartment. She vowed silently to herself that she'd take cooking more seriously now. It would be a crime to let such an amazing space go to waste.

"I've got a surprise for you." Derek said interrupting her thoughts.

"A surprise?"

"Come with me."

He pulled her up the large staircase and down the hallway stopping at the last doorway.

"Oh my…" She gasped.

He released her hand as she floated into the brightly colored room. The walls were painted in a shade of bluish gray with white clouds that looked as if they were in 3D. The crib, dresser and changing table where a rich cherry wood which she knew must have cost him a small fortune. Then her eyes fell on the rocking chair that had caught her eye on a shopping trip months ago.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered."

He took a step into the room smiling as she continued to slowly survey every inch of the nursery. He'd been worried not sure if he'd gotten it right. Her reaction told him he had.

"It's perfect! So perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it Baby."

"No, I don't like it, I absolutely positively love it!"

"I saved the best for last."

Taking her hand again he pulled her out of the room and into the room across the hall. She giggled as she saw the shades of purple and gray elegantly put together that screamed not only her but him too. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine a room like this. It was warm and cozy and she couldn't wait to break it in with her new husband.

"As I live and breathe never in a million years would I expect you, _the_ Derek Morgan to come within a hundred yards of the color purple!" she teased.

"I'd do anything if it makes you happy, Baby Girl…even _purple_!" he teased back.

"Thank you, Handsome."

She kissed him hard giggling against his mouth pulling him into a lighthearted moment. He was happy that she was happy but he couldn't help but to think about how close he'd come to losing it all.

"You don't need to thank me. Besides, I can't take all of the credit."

"What?"

"This may sound crazy but I owe everything to Amanda…"

"Savannah's sister?"

"Yeah. If she hadn't decided to call Hotch we'd both be dead right now."

"Baby, I thought…"

"Even after turning her in she still thought that she could talk some sense into Savannah…never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd have to kill her."

"Baby…I thought we weren't going to mention Sav-, that _woman's_ name in this house again."

"I know, I know, I'm just grateful, that's all."

"Well at least _Savannah_ …last time, I promise…at least none of her sister's misdoings affected her and her career."

"Yeah with Hotch and me putting in a good word for her she'll be just fine. Even Kevin got a break on his sentence…"

"Twenty years is still going to feel like thirty to Kevin, Hot Stuff."

"Okay enough about Kevin and the woman who will remain nameless, let's go. Our family will be here in less than an hour and I haven't even fired up the grill."

"Okay Husband…"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!"

 **5 Years Later…**

"DADDY!"

Morgan dropped his go bag and bent down to gobble his four year-old in his arms. No matter how many times he heard himself being called, 'Daddy' it never grew old and it reminded him that everything that he'd gone through in his life was worth it if this is where he landed in the end.

"How's daddy's big man?"

"Fine!"

"Have you been a good boy for mommy?"

"Yes, the twins were naughty!"

"Oh they were, were they?"

Derek tried hard not to laugh. DJ, his namesake was so serious, so intense. Everyone said that the two of them were so alike. He squeezed the boy tight against him and inhaled overcome suddenly with emotions.

DJ shook his head and wiggled until finally his father placed him on his feet. Morgan followed the little boy through the house toward the kitchen where he could hear his wife talking.

Penelope had missed him terribly and she knew that this case had been hard on him. Children were the victims and he'd nearly ripped the unsub to shreds had it not been for JJ and Reid. He was home now and she counted the seconds until he rounded the corner. She saw the pain in his eyes hiding deceptively behind his smile but he couldn't fool her. She locked Abigail safely in her high chair next to her twin sister, Samantha and met him halfway.

"Welcome home, Handsome."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He held her tight against his body. He needed this badly. He craved her more than he craved food. She knew he wasn't in a good place and had barely enough energy to drag himself home. This place…the place that seemed like chaos to most was quiet solace to him…it was his life's center.

"You feel good, Baby Girl. I missed you." He glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "And them."

"We missed you too." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Bad huh?"

"Yeah it was pretty bad."

Derek felt a tug on his pants.

"Daddy! I want pizza!"

Penelope and Derek shared a quick chuckle as Derek pulled his son into his arms.

"Pizza! You'll have to check with Mommy."

"Pizza sounds good to me."

Penelope tickled her son sending the little boy into a fit of laughter. Derek kissed him and set him on his feet and then quickly wrapping her in his arms again.

"Pizza it is. How about if you go and soak in a nice bubble bath, I'll order the pizza and watch the kids."

"Are you sure? I know you're exhausted."

"No more than you, Baby Girl. I can handle them."

"STOP IT ABBY!"

"MA! DAD!" DJ bellowed.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

He kissed her and the two of them glanced at the joys of their lives.

"We do make pretty babies."

"That we do, Handsome."

He pulled her close inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookie dough. Penelope loved being held in his arms and it was where she felt safest. She loved the family they had created and even though she was exhausted she couldn't imagine a life without Derek and her children.

"Go." he whispered. "I can handle these munchkins."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, Hot Stuff."

She kissed him and headed out of the kitchen. From the doorway, she watched Derek with his children. He was amazing even after a hellacious case he still found the strength to come home to them.

She had news. She'd found out two days ago but she wanted to tell him in person. Now he was home surrounded by a four year-old and one and a half year- old twins. This was his solace now; his haven and she wouldn't interrupt that for anything in the world.

Smiling she was so full of emotion as a lone tear trickled down her face. Penelope watched as Abby tossed her spoon on the floor kicking her tiny legs in a tantrum. Sami, the calmer of the twins noticed that her sister had daddy's attention now. Not to be out done, she began to cry and pushed her bowl of spaghetti onto the floor while poor DJ looked on flabbergasted. It was all she could do not to burst into laughter as she quickly covered her mouth.

Her news could wait…besides she had a bubble bath calling her name…Then fully confident in her husbands abilities to handle the munchkins, Penelope turned and headed down the hallway.

THE END

 _"They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."_

 _-T_ _om Bodett_


End file.
